PokeMaster Betrayed
by CorruptHero
Summary: Ash Betrayed by nearly all his friends and disowned by his mother takes all his Pokemon and escapes to the Alola region swearing he'll never forgive any of them. Will he ever get revenge and prove them wrong or will he fail again and be seen as the worthless trainer they made him out to be? (Smart Ash and language).
1. Runaway to Alola

_**(I decided to go back and go through this story since it was made on a tablet there's bound to be some errors so I'm going to fix them now.)**_

Ash was flying over the orange islands on top of Charizard with Pikachu. Ash now depressed from recent events he was lucky he was able to collect all his Pokemon. Even though it happened he still can't believe it most of his friends betrayed him even his mother. If it wasn't for Paul, Gary, and Bonnie he wouldn't have gotten his Pokemon back. All their words still going through his head.

'If I knew you would suck this much, I wouldn't have fished you out that day'

"Misty." He mumbled

'Ash if I didn't travel with you, I may have gotten laid by now'

"Brock."

'How is it that Dawn and I learned anything from you'

"May, Dawn."

'You're a pathetic trainer and as soon as your gone I'm taking Pikachu'

"Max."

'Your battles have become sour and tasteless over time.'

"Cilan."

'You're such a little kid if you trained your Pokemon as much as you play with them you may have won a league'

"Iris."

'You only got lucky in our match in the league. I came down to the boonies and found every trainer here was actually a challenge'

"Trip"

'Ash I'm tired of you losing leagues so it's either your dream or your home.'

"Delia" He refused to call this woman a mother anymore as a parent is supposed to be there for their children no matter what.

'Ash if it wasn't for the league, I would have revoked your trainers license'

"Oak"

'All these years I've hoped to see you again only to see you can't even train a Pokemon'

"Serena"

'Ash if it wasn't for you, I may have invented something that didn't explode'

"Clement"

"I will never forgive any of them." He said Pikachu and Charizard nodded as a storm started up.

"This is weird. Gary told me storms don't occur here. Charizard I want you to return after we get on Staraptor." Ash told his strongest fire type pulling out a pokeball.

"Staraptor we need your help!" He said sending out his Sinnoh bird. "Can you fly us the rest of the way to Alola?" Staraptor nodded

"Thanks." Charizard moved over so Ash and Pikachu could hop on the bird. "Charizard return." A red beam came out of the ball as Charizard disappeared into it.

" **Ash what do you plan to do when we get to Alola**?" Pikachu asked looking up at his best friend.

"Well find the regional professor first then do what we always do. But this time we won't lose." Ash answered his starter

" **I'm glad they didn't break you Ash! Especially after everything they said, I was even tempted to put Oak and Delia in an early grave for what they said**." Pikachu told him

" **We all were. A week ago, they tried saying you abandoned us cause you said we were weak. That it's our fault we keep losing the leagues. Not one mon believed them**." Staraptor said

"Thank you all of you. All of you guys are my real friends and family." Ash said with a tear going down his face as they approach an island.

" **Staraptor, I think that might be Alola. Can you land there**?" Pikachu asked pointing at a beach with barely anyone at.

" **Sure**." Staraptor said landing on the beach.

"Thank you Staraptor you deserve a long rest." Ash said as he returned the bird.

"Come on Pika we got to find a Pokemon center so Charizard and Staraptor can rest." Ash said as Pikachu climbed up to his trainers' shoulder.

" **Was that a nickname**?" Pikachu asked as they started moving

"Yeah. You like it?" Ash asked with a playful grin.

" **Yeah**!" The electric mouse replied throwing his fist in the air.

"Well were here." Ash said as he walked in the Pokemon center to see nurse joy.

"Hello Nurse joy can you look at my Pokemon and can I have directions to the regional professor?" Ash asked the nurse frowned

"I can look at them but Professor Kukui is on Melemele island. This is Akala island." Nurse joy said

"Thank you for the help I am worried about Charizard and Staraptor though." Ash told her as he hands her two pokeballs. She took them and went to the back.

" **Like always you suck at directions bro**." Pikachu said

"Hey, you told me to go to this island." Ash shot back at him to which he scratched his head at. "Anyway, should we try to get to the island now?"

" **Yeah if you don't mind flying for a few hours. Ash why don't we stay here for a few days to check out the area**?" Pikachu asked causing the trainer to ponder for a few minutes.

"Alright I don't think Charizard and Staraptor will be able to leave for a few hours. So, let's go." Ash said as Pikachu climbed his shoulder and left the center.

"Woah that's a lot of new Pokemon." Ash said looking at a Pikipek, Mudsdale, and Charjabug.

" **Are we gonna catch some**?" Pikachu asked Ash shook his head

"We can't til I get a new Pokédex if I catch one now the info will go back to Professor Oak and they'll find me." Ash told him

" **Ash has never been this smart! Who are you and what have you done to Ash**!?" Pikachu said in a playful manner causing both of them to laugh.

"I killed him and took his place as your trainer to learn about humans." He laughed with Pikachu as they continued to walk

"Yo kid!" A voice behind him yelled Ash turned around to see 2 people. "Hand over all your Pokemon to team skull or you're in for a beating." (A/N god what is wrong with me) Grunt 1 said

"How about no." Ash said reaching for a pokeball. "Greninja go! You to Pika." Ash said as his Ninja frog Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"The boss will be pleased to get a Pokemon from Kalos." Grunt 2 said as she threw a pokeball. "Golbat show this fool not to mess with team skull!"

"You to Yungoos!" Grunt 1 said throwing his pokeball. (A/N until I get better, I will not be giving the descriptions of what they all look like.)

"Pika use Electro Ball on Golbat! Greninja Water Shuriken on Yungoos!" Ash commanded

"Golbat dodge and use leach life on Greninja!" Grunt 2 ordered

"Pikachu protect Greninja with iron tail!" Pikachu hit the bat Pokemon sending it flying into Yungoos. (A/N yes I know Greninja could take it but this is something Ash would do to protect his Pokemon so no saying I nerfed him cause I did not.)

"Now Greninja Water Shuriken! Send them flying!" Ash said as his Greninja threw several causing an explosion making them blast off.

"You both did great. Greninja you want to stay out with us for a bit?" Ash asked

" **Sure, I was getting bored in there**. **And this way I can train more**." Greninja replied

"Well guys let's head back to the Pokemon center to get a room for the night and you both checked on." Ash told them as they headed back.

" **Come on Ash we barely broke a sweat in that battle**. **Those Team Skulls guys are a joke**." Pika begged hating checkups. He preferred to train, and battle Ash knew this and already had a plan.

"Pika you get the checkup I'll buy you two bottles of ketchup later." Ash told him

" **Fine**." Pika grumbled he hated how Ash used his Ketchup addiction against him. And being kidnapped every week by Team Rocket and Ash betrayed by his former friends made him have trust issues towards all humans but Ash.

" **Pikachu calm down Ash won't let anything happen to us**." Greninja told the yellow rodent. As they entered the Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy can you give my Pikachu and Greninja a checkup and can I book a room for tonight?" Ash asked

"Yes, and here are your Charizard and Staraptor. I recommend Charizard doesn't battle for a week after flying in a storm. Staraptor on the other hand just needs to rest for the night." Nurse Joy said handing over the pokeballs. "Your room number is 127. I hope you enjoy your stay." She said handing over the keys as Audino came in with a cart which Pika hoped on and Greninja followed.

Ash saw as Pikachu and Greninja was taken to the back room for their check up and decided to go to the room be booked. When he got their he walked inside he tried going to sleep but couldn't he was too deep in thought to do so. He wasn't sure why, was he cautious Team Rocket would show up to take Pikachu, was part of him depressed about the betrayal still, or was he scared, scared that they were right that he is a worthless trainer that can't train his Pokemon probably, will never win a league, will never be a Pokemon Master. He lied on the bed still staring off into space thinking.

"Yeah that's it." Ash mumbled to himself with a frown. "I'm scared I'll fail; I want to prove them wrong, but I've been doing this for so long but lost every time. Do I even deserve to be a trainer?" He said out loud at saying that he heard a sound he knew very well one of his Pokemon let themselves out. He looked over to see who it was and saw not one but several all looked angry at Ash for doubting himself.

" **Ash, you risked your life to save all of us. That's the kind of trainer we all want**." The first to speak was his kanto grass starter Bulbasaur.

" **We made it to the league despite not wanting to evolve or not ready to**." Snivy said who was the second to speak.

" **You're the best you let us be ourselves even during a battle**." Totadile was next

" **You don't care if we are strong or not you love us all**." Oshawott said tears started going down Ash's eyes hearing this.

" **You would take away from abusive trainers or people who abuse wild Pokemon.** " Charizard told him Ash broke down hearing all this the tears wouldn't stop.

" **SO, STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF**!" They yelled

"Your right I'm sorry I won't doubt myself again. I guess their words got to me." Ash said chuckling a bit picking up the pokeballs to return them but saw a vine stop him.

" **We're staying outside the pokeballs tonight. We can't leave you alone when you're like this**." Snivy scolded Ash, who gave a small smile in response and felt himself getting tired he didn't fight it, instead he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up and saw his smaller Pokemon (excluding Pikachu) sleeping with him while bigger Pokemon were either in their pokeballs or next to the bed. They gave Ash enough room to sit up, getting out of bed is a different story. Gible was on his legs he could easily remove the Ground Dragon, but he didn't want to wake everyone up. He looked over at the clock.

'7:30. Well guys let's hope today is better than yesterday.' He thought remembering what he was told last night. He shook his head. 'No! Today will be better we'll train for a bit after picking up Pikachu and Greninja from Nurse Joy.' He smiled with that final thought.

After ten minutes of lying in the bed Snivy and Bulbasaur woke up and saw Ash was already awake.

"Good morning Snivy and Bulbasaur." Ash told his two grass starters.

" **Morning Ash**." They responded groggy dragging himself out of the bed.

"I'm going to get Pikachu and Greninja and bring some food. If the others said up before I get back tell them where I went." Ash said leaving

" **Alright Ash**." Bulbasaur said

" **Hey how'd I get on the floor**!?" Gible yelled

Ash ran down the stairs to pick up his Pokemon. He already knew Pikachu would demand his Ketchup so after the pokefood he'll need to make a Ketchup run.

"Good morning Nurse Joy. How's Pikachu and Greninja?" Ash asked

"Good morning to you. Your Pikachu and Greninja are very healthy. Your Pikachu however was a little resenting towards the checkups. May I ask why?" Ash frowned

"I'm glad they are healthy but why Pikachu is resenting and has trust issues now is because of recent events. Both if us prefer to forget about those people." Ash spat the part out.

"I understand but if this keeps up you might have to learn how to do the checkups yourself." Nurse Joy warned him Ash nodded in understanding as Audino came out with a cart with an angry Pikachu on it and Greninja calmly following.

"Hey Pi…." Ash was interrupted

" **Ketchup Now**!" Pikachu demanded arms crossed

"I haven't bought it yet. As a matter of fact, I was going to bring food up to the others then buy your Ketchup." Ash told his best friend

" **Oh**." Pikachu smiled mareepishly he assumed Ash bought it.

" **So, Ash when do we get to start training**?" Greninja asked as they grabbed some food for everyone.

"After everyone eats. Training on an empty stomach would be abuse. Especially if I make you all starve." Ash replied grabbing several bags of food. He handed 1 large bag to Pikachu, 3 to Greninja, and 3 for himself.

" **You forgot 1 thing genius**." Pikachu facepalmed

"What's that?" A clueless Ash asked

" **All of your Pokemon! And one of them is a Snorlax**!" Pikachu yelled making eyes go wide.

" **And Oak is the only one that knows how to make that special Snorlax food.** " Pikachu reminded him

"Oh." Ash said looking at the bags of pokefood. "We're going to need more bags."

Hours later after feeding all his Pokemon including Snorlax they started training. He had Charizard spar with Pikachu(Pikachu begged to fight Charizard so he can get stronger), Sceptile sparred with Greninja (No Ash-Greninja form), Snorlax sparred with Pidgeot to work on Snorlax's speed and Pidgeot's power, Bulbasaur sparred with Snivy, Squirtle sparred with Oshawott, etc (He has too many to list and no one has time to list it all for something like this).

While the Pokemon sparred Ash kept an eye on them to make sure none of them go too far. He knew they wouldn't purposely hurt each other but some of them would lose control at times. Ash stared at Pikachu and Charizard no doubt Charizard had the upper hand, but Pikachu showed no signs of giving up. He was determined to become stronger without evolving.

"Charizard, Pikachu that's enough. Your both getting exhausted take a break." Ash called to them then looked over to the others Sceptile and Greninja seems even both Pokemon have speed going for them. But when it comes to type advantage Sceptile has it but Greninja seems to be winning this round. He looked over to Bulbasaur and Snivy, Bulbasaur wasn't fighting instead he was taking hit after hit and teaching Snivy. Squirtle and Oshawott might have been a mistake since they both have egos but Oshawott's is bigger. Ash hoped Oshawott could understand his own limits someday and he knew putting him up against his oldest water type will do it, what surprised him was that Oshawott got several hits on him but still lost.

'If Oshawott loses his ego he'll be able to focus on battles more. He lets his guard down when he gloats sometimes. Totadile is a different case even though he dances a lot he never showed signs of letting his guard down.' Ash thought hoping he wasn't wrong.

"Alright everyone you did well take rest and Pika I want to talk to you." Ash told his Pokemon they all fell in their backs while Pikachu ran over to his trainer.

" **What's up**!" He said smiling

"Pikachu Nurse Joy told me you caused her a bit of trouble last night. Is this true?" Ash asked sternly Pikachu's ears dropped and nodded. "Look she told me before Audino brought you and Greninja back out that if you keep this up she'll refuse to give you a checkup. So, you will be banned from Pokemon centers." Ash told his starter

" **Ash I'm sorry other then you I don't know who to trust**." Pikachu cried hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

"I understand that but you along with everyone else has had numerous checkup from Nurse Joy. You should know she can be trusted and just like me loves all Pokemon." Ash told Pikachu

" **I sound like Mewtwo don't I**?" Pikachu mumbled

"Plan on killing humans and you'll sound like me." A voice from behind them said. Ash and Pikachu turned around to see Mew and Mewtwo standing or in Mew's case floating behind them.

"Mew!? Mewtwo!?" They yelled falling over in shock

"What's going on?" Ash yelled

" **Why are you here**?" Pikachu asked

"To join you?" Mewtwo said

" **Can you explain some more**?" Pikachu asked

 **(Hall of Origins 3 hours ago)**

"Father? Why have you called this meeting?" Victini asked

"It regards Ash Ketchum." Arceus stated grimly

"It's been awhile since I saw him. How is he doing?" Keldeo asked

"That human child is very different from other humans he considers all Pokemon his family. And loves all of them." Virizion said all the legendaries Ash has met and saved agreed with her. Arches cut to the chase.

"I'm revoking his title as the chosen one and no legendary will be permitted to leave. Do so and your title as a legendary will be revoked and you will no longer be permitted to return!" Arceus yelled every Legendary looked at him wide eyed.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled

"Ash has saved our lives over and over again. Even yours! What reason do you have to do this!?" Mewtwo yelled getting in the Alpha Pokemon's face. Who in return sent him flying across the room.

"What reason!? He may have saved our lives but he has not proved he's strong enough to beat even normal Pokemon." Arceus answered the Genetic Pokemon's question.

"That's because we're always showing up getting targeted by a poacher, causing trouble, or lost. He never has time to train with all of us constantly appearing during his journey!" Mew yelled ready to attack Arceus. "If it wasn't for us his Pokemon, all of them would be stronger than us but that's what you fear isn't it?"

Arceus was growing annoyed at the pink cat yelling at him along with the murmuring going around the room. They were all confused at what Mew was talking about. It seemed she was accusing Arceus for what's happening to Ash.

"What she's saying is that Arceus is constantly taking the powers from Ash's Pokemon, Well most of them. He says Ash is to weak to beat a normal Pokemon when he's the reason. He even sent Zekrom to Unova to intercept Ash and sap Pikachu's electricity and gave Trio's Snivy enough power to beat him, I noticed you gave a small amount of your power to Alain's Charizard as well since you couldn't take anything from Greninja. Now tell us why you have been doing it! Mew and I have followed Ash for a while and knows everything." Mewtwo told him.

"He and all his Pokemon were chosen to give me power and I can do to them as I please. While it is true, I could not take anything from his Greninja that's because of the Bond Phenomenon you gave it!" Arceus yelled, all the Legendaries went silent after hearing that. "But that will no longer be an issue since he is no longer fit to be the chosen one, he is no use to me" Arceus said about to end the meeting only to be hit by several attacks which hurt him. He got up to see who the assaulter was.

"Father of you didn't take his powers then he would have been able to prevent casualties we caused!" Palkia yelled preparing a Spacial Rend, while Dialga was next to her about to use Roar of Time, and above them White Kyurem was about to use Ice Burn.

"I might not have met the human child, but I heard about his actions from the others. What you are doing is wrong!" Kyurem yelled as all 3 dragons fired their attacks at Arceus who was prepared this time and used hyped beam to counter the attacks.

"You dare attack me! I am the God of this universe and can replace any one of you!" Arceus roared sending sending every Legendary flying into a wall. Most recovered quickly Mew, Mewtwo, Victini, and Lugia used Psychic hoping their combined effort will be enough. Arcues was in by a Psychic hold unable to move and realizing they had the advantage he decided to summon his plates.

"This ends now!" Arceus yelled absorbing all of the plates breaking him out of the hold. "NOW FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT!" Sending a blast that will surely kill them all, but Hoopa got in front and used a ring to send it back to Arceus inflicting serious damage to him. Mew flew over and took all his stolen power leaving him weaker. She then turned to Yveltal who nodded he quickly fired his Oblivion Wing at Arceus turning him to stone.

"What was that you took from him?" Xernes asked curiously Mew summoned an orb and showed everyone.

"All his stolen Power. Sorry everyone Mewtwo and I didn't tell you all about what he's been doing sooner but if we did then no one would believe us." Mew said exhausted making the orb disappear.

"It's fine we all noticed something as been wrong with him for quite some time. Most of us thought nothing of it others were very cautious Dialga, Palkia, and I were the cautious ones." Darkrai said

"So, who's going to take over?" Shaymin asked Mewtwo let out a grunt before firing an aura sphere at the stone Arceus destroying him.

"There now even if he manages to find a way out of the Voidlands he no longer has a body to return to." Mewtwo said then fell down from exhaustion.

"Stealing power from a non-legendary and human that we owed everything to is disgraceful. Zekrom you should also be ashamed." Cobalion spat

"It was when I did it Arceus forced me though. Mew found me shortly after the boy and his Pikachu battled that Snivy and made me give back his electricity also with some of mine." Zekrom explained Mew confirmed his claim with a nod.

"We still need someone to take his spot." Celebii said

"I don't think we do we seem to be fine as of now. And up to now it's been Arceus calling the meetings. I don't think we need that but I will remain here for a while along with Entei, Suicune, and Raikou to keep everything in order." Ho-Oh explained the legendary dogs walked over to her ready to help in any way they can.

"Good luck Ho-Oh, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou." Victini said as everyone left. Mew and Mewtwo left with the same destination in mind to find and join Ash. Unbeknownst to them he just went through a betrayal by almost all his friends.

(Flashback end)

"Woah." Ash said amazed at what they went through.

" **Arceus has been stealing our power!? I knew something was wrong when I could beat Regice but not a damn Elekid or Snivy**." Pikachu said pouting with his arms crossed. Ash and Mew laughed at this it didn't take long for Pikachu to give them both a death stare making them stop. After they caught their breathe Mew spoke.

" **So, can we join you**?" She asked Ash was about to say yes but remembered the betrayal and how he doesn't want them to be found.

"Mew, Mewtwo anyone would kill for a chance to catch even one of you I'm honored you want me to." Ash went silent for a second then continued. "Recently I was betrayed by my friends and mother they wanted me to stop traveling. They said I was a pathetic trainer, that I didn't deserve to be one, but that's not all when I ran out of my house, I overheard her….my own mother disowned me!" Ash yelled that last part as he gripped his chest, he didn't know why but thinking of this hurts his chest. "They even tried stealing all the Pokemon and with Oak helping them it would work to. As a Pokemon professor he can reassign pokeballs to other trainers if he wants. Even if the Pokemon is against it." Ash told them as his chest stopped hurting. "And if I caught either of you not only will they know but you'll be sent back to Oak's lab and most likely given to one of the traitors." Both Legendary Pokemon felt sorry for Ash and not only was Arceus but also his own friends and family hurt him. Both wanted to join Ash even more.

" **If you won't catch us at least take this**." Mew said holding out her paws as a yellow orb appeared in it. " **This is what Arceus took from Pikachu**." Pikachu's eyes widened at this all that power was his and Mew was giving it back. He slowly walked over to her to touch it when he did the orb disappeared into his body. He believes it he felt like a different Pokemon now, all this power was his.

" **Amazing**." Pikachu said still in shock at the large amount of power. " **Was this really all mine**?" Mew nodded Pikachu quickly went from shocked to excited and started jumping up and down happily.

" **Ash what do you plan on doing here**?" Mewtwo asked the raven-haired trainer.

"Well first I need to get to MeleMele island to have all my Pokemon kept with him and inform him of what Oak tried to do." Ash told the Genetic Pokemon. "After that I'll be able to catch you both if the offer will still stand." Mewtwo smiled and nodded

" **We could teleport you there**!" Mew yelled wanting to repay Ash and help him get revenge on those who hurt him.

"Really?" Mew nodded and Teleported them all to Kukui's house on MeleMele island.

" **Here we are**?" Mew said as she pointed to a house while sitting on Ash's head.

"Mew how do you know he lives here?" Mewtwo asked

" **I traveled here a few times to see some Alolan Pokemon. I saw a group of people, one of which was Professor Kukui, so I decided to follow him and found out he lives here**." Mew explained getting looks from Pikachu and Mewtwo, Ash to if she wasn't on his head.

"Guess I'll knock." Ash said knocking on the door hoping this was the right house. When the door opened, they saw a man who looked in his 30's with a tan, a lab coat, no shirt, shorts and sandals.

"Alola cousin what's up?" He asked, Mew and Mewtwo went invisible so they couldn't be seen by the Professor.

" **Alola is how people greet each other here and the cousin is his own way**." Mew told them

"Alola are you Professor Kukui?" Ash asked the man nodded.

"I am and you are?" He asked

"My name is Ask Ketchum I came from Pallet Town in the Kanto region." Ash told him Kukui's face changed for a second at the sound of Ash and Kanto.

'Oh no did Oak send an email to the professors to try to get my license revoked' Ash thought fearfully

"Weren't you in the Kalos league finals?" Kukui asked Ash nodded. "Good job getting that far is a great achievement. But what brings you to my house?" Kukui was curious at this usually a trainer would celebrate getting so far in a league before travelling to another region.

"Well it's like this." Ash told him what happened, and he was hoping that he could be assigned under Professor Kukui.

"I'll have a talk with the PLA about this to." The muttered as he remembered his meeting in a few days about having the next league here in Kalos. Along with a Champion and Elite 4. He then turned to Ash with a smile. "Sure, come on in." Ash smiled at that until he held out his hand. "I'll need your Pokedex so I can transfer the data to transfer all your data to this new one." Ash handed him his Kalos Dex only go see it's blinking red.

"What's that?"

"That would be the tracking device guess Oak is keen on finding you and taking your Pokemon. I have no choice but to give you a new one." Kukui said disappointed in the old man. "Rotom! I have a trainer I want you to travel with!" Kukui said taking Ash's old Pokedex apart to remove the tracking device. Hoping it hasn't been active for long. "Ash, you can stay here as long as you want, and I will like you to accompany me to the Pokemon school tomorrow to tell everyone about Pokemon from other regions." Kukui said honestly, he didn't have a lesson planned but meeting Ash gave him an idea. A trainer that's been to 6 regions before coming to Alola could explain to the class what they are like and kind of Pokemon live there.

"Thank you, Professor." Ash said as a red Pokedex came floating into the room it seemed to have a face on its screen. He could tell it was a Pokemon in it and he only knew one that fit the bill.

"A rotom?" He guessed

"That's right this is the Rotomdex a Pokedex that I came up with. Instead of you constantly having to pull it out of your pocket during a battle only to get attacked the Rotomdex will stay next to you and tell you about the Pokemon of the region." Kukui informed them

"Rotom I will like you to accompany Ash around the Alola region." Kukui told him

"Understood. Greetings user:Ash." Rotom greeted him an anime sweatdrop went down Ash and Pikachu's head.

"Just Ash is fine." Ash said as they heard a giggle from out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Kukui asked curious over the giggling. Ash sighed along with Pikachu and Mewtwo.

"You blew your cover Mew and I think you can trust him." Ash told her as she reappeared on his head.

"MEW!?" Kukui laughed while Rotom yelled it.

" **Hi nice to meet you both**." Mew greeted them both.

"Alola Mew I see you have taken a liking to Ash?" Kukui asked Mew nodded in response.

"Can you keep her a secret I don't want her to be stolen." Ash pleaded

"No worries." Kukui said getting back to the old Pokedex to see how long it's been going off. "Rotom can you show Ash, Pikachu, and Mew to the guest room in a minute?" He asked

"Sure." Rotom replied

"Ash I want you to tell me is Mew still wild?" Kukui knew the answer and why he hasn't caught her, but he wanted to hear it from Ash.

"Yes, she is still wild. She wants to join me, but I told her she would get sent back to Kanto in Oak's lab if I do. If he gets his hands on her he might experiment on her or give her to one of the traitors."

"I see well I'll call Goodshow in a few hours to ask to remove your limit." Kukui said as Rotom lead them to the guest room.


	2. Meeting new People

(Enjoy)

The next morning Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, Mew, and Mewtwo woke up in an unfamiliar room. It took him a minute to remember he was at Kukui's house. While Pikachu and Mew jumped down to explore the house. Greninja stayed next go relax for a bit while Ash decided to see if Mewtwo was still there.

"Hey, Mewtwo, are you still invisible?" Ash asked out loud hoping Mewtwo was still there.

"Yes, unlike Mew I haven't been seen by the Professor and I don't intend to. If I'm to be captured, then I'll press the button while remaining like this." Mewtwo said making Ash sigh. Getting up he walked downstairs to see Kukui and a new Pokemon that reminded him of Growithe and Poochyena.

"Alola everyone!" Ash yelled through the house.

"Morning Ash." Mew and Pikachu said while they are eating pokefood and ketchup.

"Alola Ash I noticed you staring at Rockruff a minute ago." Kukui laughed

"Sorry it's just I have never seen that Pokemon before it reminded me of Growithe and Poochyena though." Ash told him

"Well you can ask Rotom to tell you." Ash nodded and took a seat next to Pikachu and ate some eggs. Rotom flew over to Ash and pulled up a picture of Rockruff.

 **Rockruff, The Puppy Pokemon**

 **It is considered to be a good Pokemon for beginners because of it's friendliness, but it's disposition grows rougher as it grows up.**

"Woah Rockruff! You're a pretty cool Pokemon." Ash told the Puppy Pokemon who barked in response.

"Yeah as a matter of fact Rockruff has an evolve form who's form depends on the time of day it evolves." Kukui said as Rotom showed a picture of both Midday and Midnight Lycanroc. Ash couldn't help but want to find a catch one now both of those forms looked amazing. Then he remembered something and turned to Kukui.

"Did you manage to call Goodshow?" Ash asked

"Yes, I called and explained the situation but he said despite everything done he cannot do this. He did however assist me in getting all of your information sent here to Alola including altering you ID a bit since you no longer live in Pallet Town." Kukui told him Rotom showed him what he saw on it was not Pallet Town but MeleMele island.

"So, I'll be Ash Ketchum of MeleMele island?" Kukui nodded "And all my Pokemon be sent here now?" Kukui nodded again at this Ash jumped up. "ALRIGHT!" he didn't have to worry about Oak or any of those bastards get his Pokemon or find out what he has.

"That's right your free to catch Mew and any Pokemon in Alola. But if you want to catch the Pokemon you will have to know them and what their evolutions are, along with Alola forms. That's why you're going to study at Pokemon School while you catch Pokemon." Kukui explained Ash was a bit down about going to school but happy he could catch Mew and Mewtwo. He pulled out a pokeball and had it face her.

"Are you ready Mew?" She nodded eagerly and pressed the button with her paw getting sucked it. Unlike usual when there would be a red light flashing on the pokeball and shaking neither of those things happened it just dinged. "Mew come on out!" He said throwing the Pokeball in midair.

" **Awesome Ash you have your first legendary Pokemon, and it's Mew of all mons**!" Pikachu said jumping on to his trainer's shoulder while Mew took his head.

"Hey, Rotom, can I see what you have on Mew?" Ash asked

"Certainly." He said as a picture of Mew covered the screen.

 **Mew, the new species Pokemon.**

 **Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokemon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.**

"If you want, I can do Pikachu to?" Rotom offered

"What do you say Pikachu?" the raven headed boy asked

"Sure." He said drinking Ketchup from the bottle.

 **Pikachu, The mouse Pokemon**

 **It keeps its tail raised to monitor it's surroundings. If you yank it's tail it will try to bite you.**

Rotom being curious floated behind Ash and Pikachu and yanked his tail. Causing him unimaginable pain and let loose a powerful **Thunderbolt** hitting everyone in the room. When it stopped only Mew and Ash were still standing both with some burn marks on them but that paled in comparison to the condition Kukui, Rockruff, and Rotom were in.

" **That fucking hurt Rotom**!" Pikachu yelled at the fried Rotomdex. He kicked the Dex. " **Bitch**." He spat and went to get some ice.

"Maybe we should get going to the Pokemon School now." Kukui said as he, Rockruff, and. Rotom were covered in sparks.

"Yeah your right." Ash replied as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and Mew lied down on his head. "Hold on Kukui I have to grab Greninja from the room." Ash said as he and Mew went upstairs to see Mewtwo and Greninja. While Kukui waited at the door with Rotom and Pikachu, he had to put Rockruff in his Pokeball due to its injuries. He looked at Pikachu who was applying ice to his tail still pissed.

"I don't usually see many electric types hurt a rock type that badly. Ash must have raised you well to be that strong." Kukui complimented him.

" **Yeah he did**." Pikachu mumbled but all Kukui heard was "Pika Pikachu." Kukui reached his handed down to pet Pikachu but he jumped back readying another **Thunderbolt**.

"Calm down Pika he won't hurt you." Ash said coming back with Greninja walking next to him. Pikachu stopped charging his attack and ran over to his trainer.

"Sorry Kukui, Pikachu has been through a lot. On our travels he's been stolen on a daily basis, it must have given him trust issues." Ash explained bowing his head in an apologetic manner.

"It's fine. So, are you ready to head out?" Kukui asked to which he and Ash left headed to the Pokemon School. Pikachu dropped the ice and climbed up to Ash's shoulder and relaxed.

" **How's your tail Pika**?" Mew said teasingly with a smirk Pikachu shot her a glare.

 **"Let me yank your tail and you'll find out**." Pikachu spat at his new teammate who giggled in response. While Greninja was confused at this and turned to Pikachu.

" **What exactly happened to your tail**?" Greninja asked his yellow companion who sighed.

" **That fucking Rotom yanked it thinking I'll bite him**." Pikachu groaned with his arms crossed. Causing Greninja to laugh with Mew, at this both getting a death glare from the yellow mouse.

"Calm down guys Rotom made mistake it happens. Hell, we know I've made plenty of those." Ash told them. Causing all 3 of them to laugh at him and a few even listed said mistakes much to Ash's dismay.

"Well here we are the Pokemon School let's go in." Kukui said as Ash and Pikachu was once again surprised. As they walked inside Kukui led them to the classroom so they could get acquainted with the students.

"Alola everyone this is Ash Ketchum he's going to be joining us today along with his Pikachu, Greninja, and Mew. Now they have been through a lot so please don't ask to many questions" Kukui told them as Ash steps forward.

"Alola everyone like Kukui said I'm Ash, this is Pikachu, Greninja, and Mew." Ash greeted pointing to each of the Pokemon who waved at everybody.

"While you all get acquainted, I have to go speak to Principal Oak." Kukui said not noticing Ash and Pikachu's tense up when he left.

Kukui walked towards Samson Oak's office door and was about to knock when he heard a conversation coming from inside. Not wanting to eavesdrop he opened the door to see both Oak cousins Samuel and Samson.

"Morning Kukui how are you today." Samuel asked Kukui put on a fake smile and nodded back.

"So, Samuel what's brings you to the Alola region?" He knew why but had to keep up the act.

"He says there's a runaway trainer who stole Pokemon from his lab." Samson told him Samuel turned around and faced his cousin.

"Ash Ketchum stole the Pokemon from my lab that I was going to give to deserving trainers who will trains them to their full potential!" The old professor spat "And the tracking device from his Pokédex said he's on this island. And when I find him, I intend to have him locked away." Kukui was a little annoyed at this but smiled Oak clearly doesn't know he has no rights over Ash's Pokemon or license anymore. But he hoped to end this peacefully.

"I suggest you calm down…."

"CALM DOWN THAT BOY WILL GET THOSE POKEMON KILLED IF HE HAS THEM!" Oak was furious he hasn't found Ash yet and won't stop til he does.

"I can have you arrested for this Samuel. You just admitted to theft and poaching a trainers Pokemon." Kukui warned him

"I am a world renown professor I have influence over every region. Alola is no different." Samuel told him

"That's where your wrong Oak a professor loses their rights if they are arrested even once. Also, if you don't leave my region right now I'll have you leave through a Police escort along with a call to Charles Goodshow about this." Kukui warned at that Oak gave in and left the office. Kukui followed to make sure he didn't walk past the classroom he placed Ash in, safe to say he didn't. Kukui walked back to Samson's office to speak to him about Ash.

"Thank you for removing Samuel from here Kukui. He's been acting differently as of late." Samson thanked him.

"No problem but now that he's gone, I would like to enroll Ash Ketchum to this school in the class I teach." Samson was shocked at this.

"He's actually in this building?"

"Yes, in my classroom now getting to know everyone. He's been through a lot as you can see. Also, I believe we can benefit having someone who has traveled to different regions he could help improve the curriculum here, along with learning all he can about the Alola region." Kukui told Samson who thought it over for a second and he was right. All they taught here was Alola related which half of the people naturally know. Having foreign knowledge could improve the school and get students eager to join.

"Consider it done Kukui." They shook hands the Kukui left the office and walked back to class to see everyone getting along. It seems Ash and his Pokemon were having fun with with the others and their Pokemon.

"Hey Kukui. Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles were showing me their Pokemon. They all look really strong. I really want to battle them!" Ash said excitedly Kiawe stepped forward with a smirk.

"The others aren't much for battling so I'll accept your challenge." Kiawe said as Turtonator stood by him looking forward to battle. While a blond-haired girl was staring at the raven-haired trainer with a blush on her face. She couldn't walk over due to her fear of Pokemon, but she will work up the courage eventually.

"Guess that's one way for trainers to get to know each other." Kukui laughed not expecting a battle in his class this soon. "Ok everyone you know you can't battle here let's go outside where you can."

"Right." They said walking outside to a battlefield.

"The battle between Kiawe of Akala island and Ash Ketchum will now begin." Mallow said

"Turtonator let's go!" Kiawe yelled as the Blast Turtle Pokemon stepped on the field

"Mew let's go!" Ash said as the Pink cat flew off his head. "Mew this is our first battle together let's win this!"

" **Oh, this is gonna be good**." Pikachu snickered

" **5 poke says she wins in 1 move**." Greninja said

" **You're on! Mew you got this**!" Pikachu yelled

"Turtonator use **shell smash** and follow up with **flamethrower**!" Kiawe said increasing Turtonator's speed to run up and do a point-blank **flamethrower**.

"Mew use **Psychic** to stop it and send it back!" Ash ordered and Mew caught it in a pink aura and throwing it back at the Blast Turtle. Turtonator was hit by its own fire in a pink aura sending back several feet.

" **Pay up Greninja he's still standin** g!" Pikachu demanded getting 5 poke from the frog.

"Now Mew finish this with **Aura Sphere**!" Ash said as the Pink Cat formed a small ball of blue energy in her hand fired it at Turtonator. Kiawe's eyes widened at this.

"Turtonator let's go all out!" Kiawe said as he and Turtonator mimicked movements for the Z-move. Ash had no idea what was happening, but something told him it had something to do with that bracelet he has on.

" **INFERNO OVERDRIVE**!" Kiawe yelled as Turtonator fired a massive flame to counter the Aura Sphere.

"Why would he do that? Is Mew really that much stronger?" Mallow asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact Mew is a legendary Pokemon well known in Kanto and Jhoto. I also heard it was nicknamed the phantom Pokemon due to the fact it always disappears." Kukui told her.

"A LEGENDARY POKEMON!" All the students yelled as an explosion went off showing Aura Sphere broke the Z-Move.

"How does Ash have it if it's from Kanto or Jhoto?" Sophocles asked

"Ash has travelled to every other region. And competed in every league. It wouldn't surprise me if he knows more legendary Pokemon but as far as I know Mew is the only one he has." Kukui told him.

"Turtonator is unable to battle the win goes to Mew and Ash." Kukui announced to which mew flew over to hug Ash.

"That was amazing. How you broke through Kiawe's Z-MOVE like that. You must be really strong. My name is Lille." She introduced herself. Ash could tell she was nervous and could see the blush on her face.

"My name's Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand she accepted the gesture and shook his hand. "Why are you so nervous? Is it the Pokemon?"

"Yes, but I don't know why I'm so scared. I used to really love Pokemon, now every time I see them, I feel like they will hurt me." Lilie said crying a bit til she was pulled into an unexpected hug.

"You sound like someone I used to be friends with. She was deathly afraid of bug types, even resort to assault to keep them away. I promise I'll help you get over this fear." Ash declared he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Not having any idea how she got this fear, so he made it his own personal mission to help her.

" **Hey Ash, I got 5 poke from Greninja, can we head to the store so I can get some ketchup**?" Pikachu asked ruining the moment. Both teens were blushing Pikachu smirked at this.

" **No Besides ketchup cost 100 poke. Where do you plan to get the other 95**?" He asked his partner who sweat dropped.

" **Your wallet**." He answered

"Look bud I'm low on money right now. Until I get some more, I can't buy ketchup." Ash told him then got up. Pikachu continued to sulk on the ground like a little kid after hearing that.

" **What's so great about ketchup**?" A voice behind Pikachu asked he could easily recognize it as Mew trying to tease him.

" **Have you ever tried i** t?" Pikachu asked her

" **No, I've been busy living in the tree of beginning for the last few centuries**." Mew responded

" **It's the greatest thing ever**." Pikachu explained to Mew every reason he loves ketchup. Ash chuckled at this.

" **Yeah right**." Mew said giggling while holding her stomach. Pikachu was offended at this thinking she's insulting his love for ketchup. He went to give her a tiny shock but stopped midway after getting an idea.

" **So, do you want to mess with Ash**?" Pikachu suggested to which Mew nodded. They both knew Ash would never be mad at his Pokemon so no matter what they do they only have to be scared of getting scolded. Before talking about what they would do Sophocles walked over interested in Pikachu wanting to see how much electricity is stored in it.

"Hey Pikachu, can I put these on your cheeks so I can measure how many volts you let off." He asked Pikachu thought for a moment and nodded his head. But instead of Sophocles putting them on Pikachu snatched them and put them on his cheeks.

"Ok fire when-AHHHHHH!" His laptop exploded silencing everyone. He looked over to see Pikachu and Mew who was laughing their asses off.

"I should have warned you all Pikachu doesn't like to be touched or approached by any other human." Ash told everyone then turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, I want you to apologize to what you did." Ash told him, Pikachu shook his head no.

" **Come on Pika. If you do this, we can embarrass Ash and you won't be in trouble**." Mew whispered in his ear he didn't know why but he couldn't say no. So, he walked over with a fake expression on his face and apologized to Sophocles. They decided to spend the rest of class outside since they already spent a good amount of time there.

"Ash I want you to tell your classmates about Kanto and what Pokemon there are. So, they get a better understanding of regions outside Alola." Kukui said curious as to Ash will describe his former home.

"The Kanto region has over 149 Pokemon inhabiting it. Along with a Pokemon school, Gyms, and a league. When a trainer starts his journey in Kanto, he gets the choice of 3 Pokemon to start with." Ash said pulling out 3 pokeballs throwing them in the air to reveal Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. "The 3 choices are Charmander who is the pre evolution of Charizard and Chameleon, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Along with getting one of these 3 a new trainer gets 5 pokeballs and a Pokédex for that region." Ash explained the starter Pokemon and evolutions for a while along with a good number of the Pokemon that can be found there.

"Hey Ash, how do you have all 3 Pokemon? Are you from Kanto to?" Mallow asked Ash stayed silent for a second until he nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't end up with these 3 as my starter. I woke up late and ended up getting Pikachu who hated me at first." Ash laughed at that memory even though it hurt when it happened it was still his favorite. The day he got Pikachu was the day he became a trainer and travelled through every region.

"If you had Pikachu that long wouldn't it make sense to evolve him into a Raichu?" Kiawe asked curious on why the electric mouse hasn't evolved.

"He doesn't want to evolve just like a good amount of my Pokemon. I want to respect their wishes, besides it's not my choice if they evolve or not it's theirs while I do raise and help train them it's up to them whether they want to evolve or not." Ash told him then they heard a bell ring. Returning his Kanto Pokemon for a bit promising to play with them later.

"See you all tomorrow. Ash come on I think it's time I tell you about the island challenge." Kukui suggested seeing potential in this boy to be Alola's first champion.

"Island challenge?"

Kukui nodded and held up 4 fingers. "4 islands each of them has trials and grand trials. When you are done you will battle the 4 Kahunas at once to earn the place as island champion. So, what do you say?"

"Pikachu, Mew, Greninja? You in?" Ash asked his 3 Pokemon who seemed pumped ready to battle some strong opponents.


	3. The Alola Champion!

Fifteen years have passed since the day Ash Ketchum Was betrayed by his former friends and they are having the time of their life. Max participated in several leagues and has yet to beat one him and the rest of the traitors along with Gary and Paul are headed to the Alola region. Gary went cause the Champion asked to see him personally to speak. Paul and the Traitors went to participate in the recently announced tournament.

"Gary you haven't battled in over 10 years why are you going?" the orange haired gym leader asked. Gary hasn't told anyone other than Paul about what he was doing cause they both suspected it has to do with Ash.

"The champion asked to meet with me. He said he can help my research." Gary told her he still wasn't sure why he hasn't told them.

"Probably just another boonie that thinks he's strong like Ketchum." Trip snorted

"You call other people "boonies" and claim your stronger than them when you haven't gotten past the preliminary rounds in half the leagues you enter. Not only that but you still have the guts to call Ash weak when he's made it farther then you ever will." Paul said insulting the Unova native and defending Ash in one go.

"He only got lucky next time I see him I'll beat him down til there's nothing left. Maybe take a few of his Pokemon like his Greninja." Trip said still thinking Ash is weak.

"Pathetic." Paul said walking ahead to the Pokemon center to register while Gary went with him to ask for directions.

"Hello welcome to the Pokemon center. Are you here to register for the tournament?" Nurse Joy asked Paul nodded and handled her his Pokedex.

"I'm Gary Oak the champion asked to see me. Can you tell me where he lives?" He asked

"No but his son is over there he could help you." She said pointing to an 11-year-old boy having a battle outside using an Alolan Sandslash while his opponent used Hophip. But what caught them off guard were his cloth.

"No way." Gary mumbled going over to meet the kid as the traitors walked in.

"Alola prepare to meet your new champion!" Max yelled as he ran to talk to nurse Joy. Paul decided he didn't want a headache walked towards the champion's kid.

"Hey kid." Paul said interrupting his talk with Gary.

"Yeah?" He asked along with the strange Pokemon on his shoulder.

"I saw your battle and your Sandslash is pretty strong. What do you say to a little battle?"

"Sure." The boy accepted

'This will prove if he's Ash's kid or not. And what's that strange Pokemon on his shoulder?' Paul thought to himself pulling out his Pokedex.

"Data not found." The pokedex said

"Useless piece of junk." He groaned grabbing a Pokeball. "Honchkrow standby for battle!" He said releasing his big boss Pokemon.

"Alright Michu your up." The boy said as the Pokemon jumped of his shoulder, but it didn't touch the ground it was levitating.

"I'll referee this match, but can I have your name?" Gary asked him

"My name is Akira Ketchum." He said both trainers looked wide eyed at him.

"Ketchum? So, you must be that losers' kid?" A voice said they turned around to see Max, May, and Misty smirking.

"Max shut up. We don't have time to listen to how you can beat Ash." Gary sneered then turned back to the battle.

"Trainers ready?" Paul and Akira nodded. "Battle begin!"

"Michu start things off with **Miracle eye** then follow up with **Confusion**!" Akira yelled as his New Mouse Pokemon's eyes glowed pink as Honchkrow became vulnerable to psychic type attacks.

"Honchkrow dodge that **Confusion** with **Double Team**!" Honchkrow managed to barely dodge the attack but now Michu had no idea where it was. "While it's confused use **Dark Pulse** and **Night Slash**!" All the clones started firing a blast of Dark energy towards Michu. Akira knew his this would hurt if it landed.

"Use **Discharge** and intercept all of them!" Michu couldn't release the electric attack in time and was sent flying towards Akira. The super effective hit did a lot to her and Honchkrow looked like it was just getting started. Flying at high speed towards Michu with its wings glowing with the same Dark energy Akira knew if this hit Michu would be down. He knew this was a long shot but Michu hasn't landed a hit yet. They were getting frustrated.

"Michu let's do it!" Akira said Michu nodded in understanding. They started doing several poses while Honchkrow was flying towards her. The traitors were laughing at this thinking they lost their mind.

" **GIGVOLT HAVOC**!" Akira yelled as Michu released a lot of electricity at point blank range at Honchkrow. They knew it wasn't enough to beat it, so they had to attack fast. Everyone was confused at the attack Michu just did, they have never seen anything like it before.

"Michu hurry use **Nasty Plot** with **Discharge** then **Confusion**!" Akira yelled as Michu was covered in a red energy meaning her attacks became stronger than it released both Discharge and Confusion at the big boss.

"Honchkrow use **Dark Pulse** to finish it off!" Paul yelled as the energy hit Michu knocking it unconscious. It was close Honchkrow looked like it was on its last legs.

"Michu is unable to battle Honchkrow and Paul is the winner." Gary announced as Akira went to pick her up.

"That Pokemon of yours is strong. But why couldn't my Pokedex register it?" Paul asked offering a handshake which Akira accepted with a big grin after placing Michu on his head.

"Thanks, she trains a lot and just like me she wants to surpass her parents. But I don't know why your Pokedex couldn't register it." Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"Like father like son! Guess being a loser runs in your family!" Max snorted which the traitors with him laughed. Akira not liking when people talk bad about his father pulled out a Pokeball. He glared at the man wearing glasses

"Hey what's your problem with my Dad!?" Akira yelled

"He's weak and always held us back. With him gone we should have gotten his Pokemon, but he stole them." Misty nearly yelled

"If he just gave us his Pokemon they might have actually gotten strong. But with Ketchum they will always be weak." Max snorted Akira had enough of this and grabbed a pokeball.

"Incineroar Let's Go!" Akira yelled sending out his Heel Pokemon

"Sceptile crush this loser!" Max yelled smirking then pressed his keystone. "Mega evolve!" He said as his Sceptile mega evolved becoming a Grass/Dragon type with the ability lightning rod.

"Sceptile use **Energy Ball** to blind it then **Dragon Pulse** to end it!" Max yelled underestimating Akira who smirked.

"Use **Flame Charge** with **Flare Blitz**!" Akira yelled as Incineroar engulfed itself in fire and charged at Sceptile at high speed. Sceptile couldn't even follow its movements by the time it saw the Heel Pokemon it was too late, Incineroar rammed itself into Sceptile sending it into a wall. " **OUTRAGE**!" Akira yelled calling the dragon type move.

"Sceptile stop playing around and get up!" Max demanded he refused to lose to anyone related to Ash. Instead of Sceptile getting up it got hit with the powerful dragon type attack knocking it out. "There's no way I lost to a weak trainer!" Max yelled returning his Pokemon about to attack Akira for beating him only for a Pink Aura to stop him. "Hey, tell your freak Pokemon to quit it!" He yelled only for the grip to get tighter and throw him at the traitors.

"Great she found me." Akira groaned as he, Michu, Paul, and Gary were teleported away. When they arrived at their destination it looked like a mansion. They saw Akira and Michu being pulled away while screaming stop.

"What's going on?" Gary demanded he was stunned one minute they were at the Pokemon center battlefield now they are in someone's house with Akira and Michu being pulled away. He was about to go help him, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Alola Gary, Paul how's it been!" It said when they saw who it was, they were surprised. Ash saw standing there with a big smile on his face. That's not all from the way he looked now they could tell he's been working out. Ash had a black t-shirt on with shorts from what they guessed he doesn't wear his hat anymore, so they saw his messy black hair.

"Ash!?" They yelled he nodded then they remembered his son.

"Ash what happened to Akira? A Pokemon teleported us here and took him and his Michu somewhere." Gary asked Ash frowned at that.

"Akira and Michu has been grounded for a week they weren't supposed to leave so I asked Mew and Mewtwo to find them. They are lucky Mew found them if it was Mewtwo their punishment would have been worse." Ash said as Pikachu ran into the room and jump on his best friend's shoulder with a panicked look on his face.

" **Hey Ash, don't tell Mew you saw me**!" He said jumping off of Ash's shoulder and kept running. Ash sighed at this and went to help the confused Incineroar to the infirmary.

"When did you learn to treat Pokemon like Nurse Joy?" Paul asked seeing Ash make some medicine while Incineroar rested on a bed.

"Same time Pikachu got himself and managed to get me banned along with him from every Pokemon center in the Alola region. But Nurse Joy was nice enough to give me a part time job to teach me how to treat Pokemon." Ash told his purple hair friend as he finished making it and was starting to feed it to him.

"Thanks Ash." Akira's Incineroar told him going to sleep

"Ash when did you become the Alola champion? And why wasn't the information released to other regions?" Gary asked

"I became champion about 12 years ago as for why it did not end up being known throughout the other regions that's cause I asked Goodshow not to make it known." Ash answered

"Sometimes I forget you know Goodshow and other higher ups." Gary responded

"So, Paul how's your journey been?" Ash asked the purple haired trainer smirked

"I managed to become one of the Sinnoh Elite 4. It took a lot of hard work and it's thanks to what you taught me last time we battled." Paul thanked him

"Congrats I'd battle you right now but my Pokemon are resting. But we can battle in the tournament." Ash responded until Mew flew in holding Michu who looked tired.

" **I think she overexerted herself again**. **I would ask Pikachu to give her some if his electricity, but I can't find him**." Mew said looking worried for her daughter and angry at Pikachu. Ash took Michu and sat her on the bed across from Incineroar to see what's wrong.

"Mew I saw Pikachu running that way he said not to tell you. Tell him I said this is payback for using my toothbrush to clean the toilet." Ash told the pink cat who giggled at that and flew off.

"Gary can you help me with this? Oh, and Paul you can make yourself at home I got plenty of guest rooms." Ash told the Sinnoh Elite who nodded walking off to find one while exploring the house.

 _ **(With Pikachu and Mew)**_

"Pikachu! Ash told me you ran this way." Mew said ready to attack the mouse for forgetting something important. After several more minutes of looking she was getting impatient. "YOU LAZY MOUSE! SOMETIMES I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I LOVE YOU!?" Mew yelled throwing everything with Psychic. Fortunately for her Pikachu happened to be hiding behind one of the things she threw. Pikachu was terrified his mate found him. He only had one thought at the time.

'I'm fucked' He thought

"I'm sorry Mew I didn't mean to forget your birthday yesterday! I'll make it up to you!" Pikachu said scared she'll kill him when she's this angry. After hearing Pikachu say he'll make it up to her she got a devious idea. She threw Pikachu against the wall and kissed his cheek.

"You'll make it up to me tonight." Mew said Pikachu knew what she had in mind but was into much pain from being thrown.

"Ouch." He groaned she giggled and flew off.

'Date Mew they said. She's sane they said. Ouch why did she throw me so hard." Pikachu groaned trying to get up. Once he managed to, he decided to go to sleep in the ranch Ash got for them to relax in.

"Hey pal, you ok?" Pikachu looked up to see Bulbasaur talking to him. Like him several of Ash's Pokemon decided not to evolve. Pikachu sighed and shook his head.

"Trouble in paradise?" Pikachu nodded "What happened?"

"Well I forgot her birthday yesterday, she chased me through the house damaging it and several of my bones." Pikachu groaned from the pain. "Then she said I can make it up to her tonight."

"Being a poison type I know how much those attacks hurt as much as you do." Bulbasaur said Pikachu shot a glance at him.

"True but you don't have to date one that can use her Psychic powers to scare you have to death." Pikachu said finally feeling a bit better.

"So, you regret dating her and having a kid with her?" Bulbasaur asked curiously Pikachu shook his head

"Absolutely not. I love both Mew and Michu. I'd do anything for them." Pikachu said smiling unaware he was being watched by a Pink cat Pokemon.

"I should get going Ash needs me to make sure none of the others are causing problems." Bulbasaur said leaving Pikachu waved at him then went face first into the grass going to sleep.

'I love you too Pikachu.' Thought his Pink stalker.

 _ **(Back with Ash and his friends)**_

"So that's how you got Mew? And Michu is Pikachu's and Mew's kid?" Gary asked confirming what Ash told him and Paul.

"Yeah also found out why Pikachu and the others have gotten weaker. But that's a bit more personal." Ash mentioned sitting on his couch.

"So is Akira entering the tournament?" Ash nodded

"All champions have to this is a special one. If a champion or Elite 4 member were to lose to a trainer that is neither a champion or Elite 4 member, they will immediately lose their title to the winner." Ash told them a bit worried he might lose to one of the traitors. "But if the winner doesn't want the title then they don't get it."

"That's right me along with all the regional professors got that message but why would Goodshow host a tournament? It seems strange a champion losing their position to someone that hasn't battled the elite 4 or participate in a league." Gary thought about it for a minute

"From what I heard Goodshow has been interested in the trainers from the recent generations. Like ours he wants to see who the best of the best is. Didn't take long before he broadcast everything in TV to get people excited about it." Paul told Gary who nodded. As Akira walked in the living room.

"Hey Dad." Akira said with his head down. "Sorry I left the house to battle. But I already signed up for the tournament so can I still battle in it?"

"I guess but please don't make me regret this." Ash told his son who cheered up immediately and jumped up and down. "But once the tournament is over your grounding will continue."

"What did he do anyway?" Gary asked

"He broke some very expensive equipment." Ash told them

"You got a new one so why does it matter?" Akira pouted not wanting to hear about this.

"I wouldn't have had to if you didn't break the first one." Ash said not wanting to hear his 11-year-old son argue with him. He took a deep breath and looked at his son. "Maybe you should go play with the Pokemon in the ranch." He suggested Akira ran outside to play with them.

"He seems like a pain. Where's his mother?" Paul asked

"She usually spends a long amount of time with her brother at the Aether Foundation. They told me they are working on rehabilitating Team Skull. So far, it's going well, they haven't caused any problems and instead help people and Pokemon." Ash told them

"Well it's getting late we should go to sleep." Paul said getting up.

"Gary want to crash here til you have to head back to Kanto? Like I told Paul I have plenty of guest rooms."

"I'll take you up on your offer." Gary said Paul nodded as Ash showed them to their rooms. They thanked him as they walked into their respected rooms. Ash walked back downstairs to tell Akira to go to bed.

"Hey Akira, come on. It's time for bed." Ash said to his sleepy son who was half passed out against a tree. Ash seeing, he won't get up walked over to him and picked him up trying not to wake him.

"Hey Dad? When is Mom coming home?" He asked half asleep barely aware of what's going on.

"She didn't tell me all she said is that it will be a surprise." The ravened hair father replied. Opening his son's bedroom door and walking over to his bed.

"Good night Dad." Akira said falling asleep. Ash smiled at his son; he was glad those bastards betrayed him otherwise he wouldn't have such a wonderful family.

"Night son." He said leaving and about to close the door til he saw something grabbing at his pants. He looked down to see Michu recovered.

" **Hey Uncle, can I sleep with Akira**?" Ash was used to the young Pokemon calling him uncle and picked her up.

"Good night Michu. I'll tell Pikachu and Mew you slept with Akira in the morning." Ash said closing the door and headed up to his room to get some sleep. Once he got to his room he got to his bed and just like Akira he passed out.

 _ **(The next morning)**_

Everyone was eating breakfast before heading out to the opening ceremony for the tournament. He had to select 6 Pokemon for it. He already decided on Pikachu, Mew, and Greninja but that's it. He hated how he rotate his team around between battles. Akira on the other hand didn't have as much trouble he only had 6 Pokemon 4 given to him before starting his island challenge a year ago.

"So, Ash have you decided on what Pokemon you'll use for the tournament?" Gary asked Ash thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

"No, I'm still wondering I know for a fact I'll enter Pikachu, Mew, and Greninja. But that's it I have so many Pokemon that wants to battle and can only register 6 for the whole tournament." He told his childhood friend.

"Well your Garchomp looks strong you should add him." Paul suggested

"He has been working hard lately but so have the rest." Ash said Michu wasn't paying attention to the conversation that was happening she was too distracted by the smell coming from her parents.

" **Hey Memma** , **Dad**? **Why do you smell weird**?" She asked innocently both Pokemon were nervous at his and said the first thing that came to mind.

" **We stayed up training/ We broke the AC**!" Pikachu and Mew yelled

" **What**?"

" **We stayed up last night training unfortunately your father's thunderbolt fried the AC**?" Mew told her

"But the AC is on?" Akira spoke up making the two even more nervous. Ash caught on quickly and tried not to laugh at their embarrassment but found it hard to do.

" **Uhh ummmmm….. Bye**!" Mew said teleporting herself and Pikachu somewhere else. Ash couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"What did they say?" Gary asked Ash told them the whole conversation and they found it funny to. Akira and Michu were the only ones that didn't know what was going on. Akira and Michu confused left the house to go on a walk around the island. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Gary and Paul decided to explore the island to learn more about the Pokemon and possibly catch some. While Ash was curious where Mew teleported herself and Pikachu he isn't going to search. Ash went to his ranch to train his Pokemon for the upcoming tournament.

"Alright Bulbasaur I want you to battle Lycanroc, Incineroar you battle Infernape, Decidueye you battle Bulbasaur, Greninja I was planning on having you battle Pikachu but since he's gone your opponent is Charizard, Tauros you battle Goodra, Squirtle you battle Glaile, Staraptor you and Snorlax will battle, and Swellow and Unfezant you'll both battle." Ash called out to some of his Pokemon. (A/N once again not listing them all) Ash watch as all his Pokemon have it their all in their battles. After the training he gave them a checkup and still now relaxing against a tree.

(Ok that was boring as hell let's see what Akira has been up to since he left)

"Michu what's wrong with our Dads'?" He asked the yellow Pokemon on his shoulder who shrugged.

" **Beats me**. **Sometimes I feel like we are the only normal ones in that house.** " Michu said

"I thought we lived in a mansion?" Akira asked confused Michu facepalmed her best friend's stupidity.

' **You may be my best friend but you're an idiot**.' Michu thought frowning

"Hey kid!" Akira turned around recognizing the voice belonging to one of the girls with Max. She had red hair, yellow shirt, and orange overalls. She glared at the young Ketchum.

"What?" He asked

"Where did a loser like you get those powerful Pokemon!?" She demanded

"My Dad gave me Michu if that's what you're asking." Akira answered the red head woman and tried to leave.

" **Akira please don't tell her who my parents are**. **Memma and Dad told me what they would try to do.** " Michu told him he smiled in understanding.

"He found her on Poni island." Akira told her. "If you want one go there."

"I'm not wasting my time going to an island when I could just take yours." She said throwing out her Gyarados and Starmie.

" **Hydro Pump** that kid so I can take his Pokemon!" She ordered both Pokemon fired a blast high pressured water at him knocking him and Michu into a tree. Akira was unconscious bleeding and water filling his lung but Michu was barely hurt. To worried for her friend, she teleported herself and Akira home before the red head got to them.

They teleported back in the house hoping to find Ash right away, but he wasn't in the living room. Michu be laid Akira on the couch and flew off to find Ash. It didn't take long for her to find him against a tree.

" **Uncle! Akira was attacked** , **he needs your help**." Michu said teleporting them both to the living room. He was shocked to see he was barely breathing, soaked, and bleeding.

"Who did this?" Ash demanded Michu told him everything. "Well I'll deal with Misty after Akira is safe." He said pushing on his chest to get all the water out of his tongue out. After doing this for a few minutes he woke up throwing up all the water in his lungs then passed out.

"Michu teleport me to where you found her." Ash demanded grabbing a phone. Michu nodded and did so. "And can you have Bulbasaur give him some bandages to cover his wounds?" Michu nodded then teleported them.

Ash was completely livid hearing his son was almost killed by Misty. "HEY MISTY, GET OUT HERE!" Ash yelled so loud it could be mistaken for an uproar.

"What do you want Ketchum!?" She yelled coming out of a bush. Ash saw her and before she could react ran over and punched in the face.

"What was that for Ketchum!?"

"For trying to kill my son." Ash said grabbing a Pokeball. "And this is for me."

"Mewtwo I choose you!"

"Fine I'll make this quick. Misty calls Gyarados and Starmie!"

" **Psyshock**." Ash said pulling out a phone while Mewtwo knocked both Pokemon out and restrain Misty. Ash glared at Misty and spoke. "Officer Jenny will be here in 5 minutes. I hope you have a good lawyer because you'll need one." And like he said 5 minutes later Jenny showed up. Ash explained with happened and she was immediately arrested.


	4. The tournament begins (Akira vs Trip)

It's been a few days since Misty attacked Akira and got arrested it was the day of the tournament and everyone was excited. Ash, Akira, Paul, and Gary were headed to the stadium for the opening ceremony and his unveiling as the Alolan champion to the world. With Ash he had selected Pikachu, Mew, Greninja, Garchomp, Dewott(I don't like Samurott's design so he won't evolve again), and Charizard. Paul had Torterra, Honchkrow, Electivire, Gastrodon, Drapion, and Frostlass. Unlike most elite 4 members who focused more on 1 type if Pokemon Paul used multiple Pokemon thus making it harder to beat him when he has no specific type. Gary decided to come along only to help Ash and Akira if they run into the traitors, he knows they will start something. Especially with Misty now behind bars they will say several things that will make Ash do something he'll regret.

The group continued walking inside til they went their separate ways. Gary went up to the stands to watch the tournament and wished them luck. Akira went inside where the rest of the participants are for the ceremony to begin. Ash and Paul being a champion and elite 4 member went up to the balcony for now. Paul however wanted to keep his distance from everyone. He heard Alder was a bit loud and didn't feel like dealing with an old man that acts like a child.

"So today you tell them?" Paul asked whether walked to an elevator.

"Yeah, although if I had to be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready. I mean 15years ago they tried stealing my Pokemon and kicking me to the curb." He said a little nervous, but Paul could tell he was over exaggerating a slight bit but shrugged it off. They made their way to the balcony as it begins.

Goodshow walked over to the mic and spoke in it. "Welcome trainers to the Tournament of Champions! Each trainer here has been given an invitation to participate for their past accomplishments as well as the rules." Many trainers confirmed that. "Now before I allow my friend to introduce himself. I want to wish everyone good luck and may the best trainers win." He said then handing the mic to Ash who stepped forward.

"As champion of the Alola region I welcome you all here! But I did promise Charles I would tell everyone my name. My name is Ash Ketchum." Many people that knew of him from past leagues were shocked, some confused never hearing of him, the traitors didn't believe any of this.

"Looks like Steven owes me 50,000 poke!" Alder laughed then looked at Ash with a big smile. "Congrats Ashton we knew you had in it you."

"It's still Ash."

"The second we heard the Alolan champion uses a Pikachu we knew it was you." Cynthia said next

"So, how's life been for the last 15years?" Lance asked curiously

"Well I got a son to take care of while my wife works a lot." Ash answered the Jhoto Champ

"Really? Where does she work?" Cynthia asked suspiciously Ash noticed this and sighed. She probably thought it was something like Team Rocket.

"Aether foundation she runs the company with her brother."

"You really set the bar high kid." Alder laughed

"I'm 33." Ash nearly facepalmed. "Hey, are you guys alright if my son stays up here between rounds? I don't trust my former friends to not kidnap him." The Champions were alright with this and he left to get Akira before the traitors tried anything.

"KETCHUM!" Ash heard several voices yell.

" **Dammit why did it have to be them! Now of all times!** " Pikachu groaned but part of him as happy Mew was invisible.

"I don't know but get ready for a fight." Ash mumbled he turned around to face the traitors. "What do you want?"

"The truth! How can a trainer from the boonies like you become a champion!" Trip yelled Ash was annoyed not at the insult, but the fact Trip has clearly been using the same insult for 16 years.

"I am the champion of this region but if you don't like it then battle me in the tournament." Ash said calmly while telepathically asking Mew to find Akira and teleport them to him. He knew it wouldn't he hard since Psychic types can sense other psychic types and Akira doesn't go anywhere without Michu. Kinda like him and Pikachu.

"We could just have our Pokemon attack you until you give up the title to one of us." Max threatened confident he could beat Ash.

" **Ash I found Akira and Michu**." Mew whispered Ash nodded and smirked. He was glad Mew and Mewtwo taught him how to communicate with them telepathically.

"You try anything, and you'll be in the same boat as Misty." Ash warned them as he vanished.

"What is he talking about?" May asked

"Knowing him it means nothing." Max said in a smug tone how little they knew what happened to their gingered haired friend. Ash appeared in front of Akira and Michu who was excited for the tournament and only had 1 goal in mind. Brock however quiet decided to find out what he was talking about.

"DAD!?" Akira yelled startled when his father teleported in front of him.

Come on." Ash said as he grabbed Akira and Mew teleported again without Ash telling her.

Appearing in front of the Champions was Ash and what looks like an 11-year-old boy. Who looked sick from the teleporting. They got a good look at him he looked almost exactly like Ash even his cloths the only difference was that his hair didn't look like a mess nor did he have the same birthmarks on his face.

"Mew next time please warn me." Akira begged holding his stomach.

"Sorry son guess you're not used to it unless your unconscious." The raven-haired man said. As his son ran to the nearest trash can and threw up Michu fell off his shoulder along the way and flew over to Ash.

"So, he's your son?" Steven asked and received a nod then noticed something. "Why did he say Mew when you appeared?"

"Yeah now that you mentioned it, I'm also curious as well as that Pokemon he has on his shoulder. I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." The blond-haired Champion said Ash sighed but he knew that it was bound to happen.

"I actually caught Mew and that Pokemon is Mew's child as well as Pikachu's." Ash told them everyone in the room was shocked

"Mew's child? How is that possible? Legendary Pokemon shouldn't be able to breed?" Lance said

"Cause only a few people has captured a legendary. Like Tobias who has Darkrai and Latios. Trainers with Legendary Pokemon wouldn't try to breed them instead would only use them for battle cause of the large amount of power they have at their disposal. But if they do breed the offspring will end up being a hybrid of both parents. Michu is an example here she has the aspects of both a Mew and Pichu including their types, making her an Electric/Psychic type." Ash explained astonishing all the Champions in the room. Mew decided since her cover was blown to show herself shocking everyone even more.

"Incredible." Steven said both at Mew and what he was just told.

"How did you meet Mew much less catch it?" Lance wondered

"Well I actually met her several times before she wanted to join me. But when she did, I was surprised she just wanted to join me."

" **That's not true. Mewtwo and I wanted to join you since we killed you on New Island**." Mew told her trainer.

" **Mew don't bring that day up, that's not a good memory for any of us.** " Pikachu said frowning at the memory of his brother figure dying.

" **Sorry Pi**." Mew teased him with her own nickname for the yellow mouse. Pikachu's face turns red every time she calls him that.

"I can tell they love each other." Cynthia said watching as Mew and Pikachu talked but only Ash understood what they were talking about while Akira who felt a little better was confused. Goodshow walked in not at all surprised at Mew and spoke to them.

"Everyone's opponents for the first round is about to be selected. I suggest you check the board." He said then left they looked at the matching for the first round everyone found their opponents on the board rather easily.

 **Akira Ketchum vs Trip**

 **Ash Ketchum vs Clement**

 **Paul vs Brandon**

"Good luck with your matches everyone." Cynthia said but she was curious about Paul going against the pyramid king. Everyone knew he wanted to defeat Brandon ever since his older brother lost to him.

"I bet Paul's happy right now." Ash said and he was right Paul saw who he was up against and smirked he could finally beat Brandon and his regis.

"Ash can you have Mew teleport me to your place?" Paul asked him

" **Sure**." Mew flew over to Paul and got ready to teleport him.

"So, Mew teleports you everywhere?" Lance asked to which Ash shook his head.

"Only to and from home and sometimes if it's an emergency. She's ok with it as long as she gets some alone time with Pikachu later that day." Ash said Pikachu heard this and turned redder than before. "Also if it's a long distance like from one island to another."

" **Ash please don't tell me you hear Mew and I**?" The yellow mouse asked embarrassed. Ash didn't answer instead he gave a huge grin thinking of some payback.

Ever since Ash came to the Alola region him and Pikachu have gotten a little bored, so they started to pull some pranks on each other. Like for instance one-time Ash emptied one of Pikachu's Ketchup bottles and replaced it with hot sauce. Pikachu got back at him by hacking some of his Pokebook account and changing his status, profile pic, and make several posts. All of which got him banned from the site and he had to make a new account. At the end of the day they both shared a laugh. This has gone on every day for the past 15 years. Sometimes Lillie and Mew told them they acted like kids and should stop.

"Hey Akira, your match with Trip starts in 5 minutes you should head out now." Ash said

"Alright Dad." Akira said as he turned to Michu who sat on his shoulder. "Let's win this!"

" **Yeah**!" Michu yelled as excited as Akira as he left with his father. While she didn't show it she was angry at what happened to Akira yesterday and was planning on getting revenge.

"Just like his father when he was a kid." Lance said

"You know what they say "Like father, like son"." Alder quoted

It was time for Akira's match, and he was running to the arena at full speed while his father sat in the stands cheering for him. Trip saw him and gave a smirk that would put Gary's to shame.

"Get ready loser when I'm done with you, I'm taking down your father!" He yelled

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Akira Ketchum of MeleMele island and Trip of Nuvema town." The ref said both Trainers grabbed a pokeballs. "Trainers ready?" They nodded "Battle begin!"

"Conkeldurr crush him!" Trip yelled throwing out a pokeball revealing the Muscular Pokemon. Akira saw this and threw his Pokeball.

"Zorus let's go!" He called out his Pokeball revealed a Zorua, Trip saw this Pokemon as weak and Akira was foolish to bring it out.

"End this now! Use **Hammer Arm**!" Trip commanded Conkeldurr lifted one of his pillars and swung it at Zorua.

"Jump and run across the pillar!" Akira yelled to the black fox who did so. Trip was annoyed at this and told his Pokemon to drop the pillar, big mistake the moment he did Conkeldurr lost his balance. Trip forgot those pillars help Conkeldurr keep its balance.

"Now **Confuse ray**!" Akira yelled Zorua's eyes glowed blue indicating it's using Confuse Ray. Trip knew he was in trouble now, so he decided to return Conkeldurr seeing as it was about to lose. Akira did the same with Zorua.

" **That was fun**." She said before going in the Ball.

"Serperior!" Trip said calling his starter out.

"Michu your up." Akira said looking at the Pokemon in his shoulder. She gave a big smile and flew over to the field.

The traitors were surprised Ash's son was giving Trip so much trouble. They were angrier however at what they found out about Misty being in prison.

"The child's strategy is very similar to his father's. It's bound to fail at some point." Cilan said

"Only a kid copies their parents." Iris said

"I feel sorry for whatever whore he married." Serena said with a grin planning to ruin his life.

 _ **(Lumiose city Pokemon center)**_

A blond-haired woman was watching the tournament on TV with her Dedene. She was happy her friend decided to not only settle down but became champion of a region.

"Hey, Dedene, you think we should go visit Ash and his family in Alola?" the woman said wanting to congratulate him and thank him for the best adventure she's ever had.

"De ne nene!" Her Electric/Fairy type Pokemon said hoping to see her old friends again.

 _ **(Back at the tournament)**_

Michu was trying it's best but after what Max called her and Misty nearly killing Akira just because she was a rare Pokemon pissed her off. Halfway through the beating she was giving Serperior she started to glow. Everyone even Ash, Mew, and Pikachu was surprised at this when the glow stops, she looked different instead of her small body with parts of both Pichu and Mew she now looked like a full Mew. The only parts of her that made her look different was her fur was that of a Pikachu's even the brown parts on their backs and electric sacks along with the ears.

"What happened?" She asked Akira who had a big smile on his face. She looked at her body and saw something was different. "I evolved." She mumbled seemingly letting her guard down to check out her new body. Trip saw this as an opportunity to attack and told Serperior to use Frenzy Plant.

Akira's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the powerful grass type attack.

"Dodge it!" The newly evolved Pokemon didn't move instead she turned around and used **Psychic** on the move stopping it. 'She's so strong now.' Some of the Traitors saw this and decided to try to steal her as she ended the battle with **Thunderbolt** , her father's favorite move.

"Serperior is unable to battle! Michu is the winner!" the ref yelled

"Return." Trip and Akira said although instead of going to the Pokeball she just flew over by his side.

"So, do I still call you Michu?" Akira asked and she shook her head.

" **How about Mikachu**?" She suggested

"Alright but I don't think I'm going to have you battle for a bit." Akira said sending Zorua back out. He didn't want to use her cause he wanted his other Pokemon to have a chance.

"Jellicent!" Trip yelled sending out a blue jellyfish.

"Use **Will-O-Wisp**! And don't give it a chance to attack!" Trio commanded

"Zorua dodge!" Zorua was too slow and got burnt, Akira was not happy with this he knew Zorua was in pain now and a side effect to burn was the Pokemon is weaker.

"Zorua aim at the ground with **Dark Pulse**!" Akira said hoping to blind it long enough for his next attack.

"Use **Hex**!" True to Trip's word Jellicent didn't give Zorua a chance to recover. Akira grit his teeth at this. Then remembered Zorua as a move that could save her or at least make this a draw. Zorua **Sucker Punch**!" He yelled Trip's eyes widened as Jellicent was sent flying, Zorua took even more damage again.

" **Akira please tell me you have a plan**?" Zorua panted she was having trouble standing at this point after all that damage she took.

"Zorua hit it with **Dark Pulse**!"

"Counter with **Brine**!" Trip yelled both attacks collided neither Pokemon willing to give up, but the burn caught up to Zorua as it weakened her enough for Brine to go through **Dark Pulse** and knock Zorua out.

"Zorua is unable to battle! Jellicent is the winner!"

"Zorua return you did great." Akira said grabbing another pokeball. "Leafeon let's go!"

Trip didn't care he decided to go with the same strategy again and told Jellicent to use **Will-O-Wisp**.

"Leafeon use **Sunny Day!** " Akira yelled as the grass eeveelution shot a beam of light into the sky causing a temporary drought. Trip didn't care as Jellicent's **Will-O-Wisp** hit but to his surprise it did nothing.

"Leafeon while he's surprised use **Swords dance** then follow up with **Leaf Blade**!" Leafeon glowed red as it started running at Jellicent. Trip was still in shock as to what happened with **Will-O-Wisp** but that didn't stop him from countering.

"Jellicent don't let it near you! Use **Hex**!" He knew Leafeons were based more on attack and with Swords dance he'll be in trouble. Jellicent sent the ghost type energy at Leafeon who dodged it and slashed Jellicent with **Leaf Blade** knocking it out. Trip growled at this he couldn't understand how this loser was beating him. He grabbed Conkeldurr's Pokeball and threw it.

" **Bulk up**!" Trip ordered Conkeldurr closed red as it's attack and defense increased slightly

"Leafeon use **Swords Dance** then hit it hard with **Leaf Blade**!" Akira yelled as Leafeon increased its attack again and prepared to use **Leaf Blade** hit and due to using **Swords Dance** being used twice Conkeldurr would get hit hard.

"Counter with **Stone Edge**!" Trip ordered as his Pokemon slammed its pillar on the ground causing stones to shoot out of the ground and nearly hit the Eeveelution.

" **Quick Attack**!" Akira yelled and like with Leaf Blade it will hit hard. And hit did when Leafeon landed the Quick Attack Conkeldurr was sent flying but not down. Akira then ordered Leafeon to use **Leaf Blade** ending the match.

"Conkeldurr is unable! Leafeon wins! The winner of this match is Akira!" The ref announced Trip was seething with rage his team was just beaten by an 11-year-old kid. He was tempted to use Vanillux to kill him but there were to many witnesses, so he left.

"How can Ketchum's kid beat Trip!?" May demanded

"Probably cheated. He's weak just like his father." Max sneered convinced that his loss against Akira was a fluke and hoped to destroy him in the tournament.

"Yeah but that Michu is adorable. Just think how well it will do in contest." Dawn said partly mesmerized by how cute Mikachu was.

"Please that thing's a freak. Just look at it, it was probably made by Team Rocket." Max said

"I'm not so sure of that Max. It looks like both a Pikachu and Mew. Why would they use a Pikachu as a clone for anything, they aren't known for being strong." The former breeder said thinking there was more then what they all thought.

"Perhaps we can acquire some DNA from it and clone it. I of course will keep the original to study with Professor Oak." Clement suggested they agreed with that

 _ **(With Ash)**_

"That was awesome." Ash said proud of his son.

" **They did great and Michu evolved**." Pikachu said smiling both of them proud. Ash was waiting outside the Pokemon center for Akira and Michu to come out.

" **Ash why aren't you going in**?" Pikachu asked his brother figure. Ash gave him a look that said, 'are you serious?'

" **Because** **you got both you and Ash banned from the Pokemon centers in the Alola region**." Mew said Pikachu put his head down in embarrassment completely forgetting that. While he has warmed up to some people in the region like Lillie and Akira, he still not very trusting to most humans.

" **Oh right. I forgot about tha** t." He said sheepishly Ash out his hand on his starter and pet him. This relaxed the mouse a bit as he curled up in a ball letting out a 'Cha'.

"It's alright bud I'm not mad besides we're just waiting outside for Akira and Michu. Or whatever she'll call herself now." Ash told the mouse as they waited outside.

"Hey Dad, look Michu evolved." Akira said showing his Dad, Pikachu, and Mew Mikachu.

" **Memma, Dad, Uncle look**!" Mikachu said flying Infront of them

"Congrats. So, what do you call yourself now?" Ash asked

" **Mikachu**." She answered

" **Your adorable**." Mew said giving her a hug

" **Thanks, Memma**." She said returning the hug.

" **You look just like your Memma Mikachu**." Pikachu told her.

"Alright you 3 can spend time together when we get home. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Ash told them

" **Sorry Ash, I'll teleport us home now**." Mew said this time Akira was ready for it and get sick from when Mew teleported.

'How does he have Mew?' A honey blond stalker thought.

Once they got home Mew immediately teleported Pikachu and Mikachu somewhere else so they could play. While Ash and Akira saw a very familiar face when they appeared.

"Mom!"

"Lillie!"

Both father and son ran to her and gave her a hug which she returned. She told them how she's done rehabilitating Team Skull and Gladion has everything taken care of.

"That's great!" Ash said hugging her tighter

"Hey Mom, guess what! I'm entered the tournament!" Akira said with a big smile.

"I know I saw your first match and you did really well. Your Pokemon did to but I noticed something wrong with Michu what it was?" Lillie said both males sweat drop at that. Ash turned to Akira and motioned him to go to his room. Akira didn't hesitate and ran.

"Well you remember when I told you guys how my old friends betrayed me?" Ash asked his wife who nodded 'Oh boy she's not going to take this well. If it was 15 years ago, she would have burst into tears now she's bolder and will most likely be angry.'

"Well yesterday Akira and Michu left while My friends and I were talking. One of my former friends Misty Waterflower used a Gyarados and Starmie to use Hydro Pump on him. She wanted to kill him and take Michu. She teleported him back home I got the water out of his lunges and had Michu take me to Misty." Ash didn't finish yet, but he saw the look on Lillie's face she was livid. Ash thought fast and kissed her. After a minute they parted, and he looked at her. "Don't worry she's in jail and I'll keep the promise I made." Ash told her

Ash then told her how he let Gary Oak and Paul stay there until the tournament is over. Apparently, she knew when she got home, she ran into Gary looking at some of the Pokemon and Paul's Pokemon sparring with Ash's after explaining themselves she left them alone. Ash didn't notice Gary leaving the stadium or how he found his way here, but he didn't care.


	5. Round 1 continues!

_**Chapter 5: Ash vs Lumiosse leader Clement and Paul vs Pyramid King Brandon**_

Day 2 of the tournament and Ash was glad some of the traitors made it through. He wasn't to beat them himself right now He, Akira, Lillie, Paul, and Gary were headed to the stadium. Ash's match is in an hour and he couldn't help but he excited.

"So, Ash have you decided on who your using against Clement?" Gary asked

"Yeah, Pikachu, Greninja, and Dewott. I want him to think he stands a chance." Ash replied with a smirk.

" **When will I get to battle**?" Mew whined

"Don't worry Mew I promise to use you in round 2." He told the invisible pink cat.

"Hey Ash!" someone yelled from behind him he knew it to well and had to resist the urge to punch her. But something in her voice sounded different. He turned around to face the honey blond traitor.

"What do you want Serena?" Ash spat

"That I'm sorry for calling you weak. Also, ever since you helped me at Professor Oak's summer camp, I've been in love with you. Will you…..." Serena was cut off when Lillie smacked her across the face knocking her to the ground. Mew watched this whole thing while reading her mind. She was found out and the Traitors knew Ash caught her now.

"Lillie calm down. I'm not going anywhere with her." Ash told his blond-haired wife he was no idiot he knew what she was playing at. Serena smirked at this thinking she won.

"But I thought you loved me. Didn't that kiss we shared when I left Kalos mean anything to you?" While that was half true, they did kiss it was more one sided. Serena practically rammed her lips onto his he didn't even kiss back.

"Pikachu **Thunderbolt**." The yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder and hit Serena with the powerful electric attack.

"Serena Yvonne stay the fuck away from me and my wife. And if you try that shit again, I'll kill you and feed your corpse to a group of Sharpedos." Ash threatened his former traveling companion who pissed herself and ran.

"Remind me to never piss you off….Again." Paul said shocked at what he saw.

" **Ash, I read her mind and have some bad news**." Mew told him, while Ash doesn't approve of this he decided to let it slide since she was doing it to help him.

"What is it Mew?"

" **She saw me teleport us home yesterday**. **Also, she informed The traitors, Oak, and Delia**." Mew told him then continued. " **I think they should be here tomorrow. Around the time round 2 starts**."

"Great. Just fucking great." Ash groaned earning a glare from Lillie.

"Ash watch your language around Akira. He's only 11." She scolded her husband Gary and Paul laughed while Ash nodded. He wasn't sure why he part of him was scared of Lillie ever since they met. "I'll let what you said to Serena slide but that was uncalled for."

"Well guys wish me luck." Ash said running to the battlefield for his battle while everyone else took a seat with the spectators. Ash stepped onto the battlefield glaring at Clement who smirked. He must have forgotten their last battle.

"Hey Clement I'm surprised that Aipom Arm hasn't blown up yet seeing as all you can make are explosives." Ash mocked the wannabe inventor who glared at him.

"It doesn't matter what you say seeing I already analyzed your battles and have guaranteed my victory." He said in a mocking tone.

"We'll see about that."

"This is the battle between Lumiose gym leader Clement and Alola Champion Ash Ketchum. Both trainers can only use 3 Pokemon substitutions are allowed! Trainers ready!" They nodded holding a pokeball. " Battle begin!"

"Luxray come on out."

"Greninja Let'Z go!" Ash yelled releasing the ninja frog Pokemon who glared at his opponent.

"A Water type vs an Electric Type? Clearly you haven't learned much. Luxray use **Thunder**!" The Blond hair said expecting this to be quick.

"Greninja dodge and use **Water Shuriken**." Ash commanded Greninja waited til the last second to dodge the powerful attack to dodge. With Clement thinking he won Greninja took this chance to use Water Shuriken which hit Luxray knocking him back several feet.

"How is that possible? Water Types have a disadvantage against Electric types? Why is Luxray hurt so much." Clement was dumbfounded at this then shook his head the others trusted him to take Ash down and steal Mew.

"Luxray use **Wild Charge**!" Clement ordered. Luxray ran towards Greninja covered in an electric aura neither Ash nor Greninja seemed worried. When it was about to hit Greninja was surrounded by a veil of water. Luxray was knocked back even farther. Ash wanted to scare him by going all out, he knew he could win without the transformation but went for it anyway.

"GRENINJA WE WILL BECOME STRONGER! EVEN STRONGER!" The water died down as Greninja now had a large Water Shuriken on his back and his features looked more like Ash now.

"Greninja use **Night Slash**!" Ash ordered both trainers and Pokemon started mimicking movements with their arms the attack landed knocking Luxray out. Clement wasn't happy with this he was supposed to win. How did Ash beat him?

"Luxray is unable to battle, Greninja wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Greninja knew Ash wanted Pikachu to go next so he changed back to his regular form and stood by Ash's side. "Good job Greninja. Pikachu your up."

" **Show them your power**." Greninja told his yellow friend

" **I'll have Clement pissing himself like Ash did to Serena.** " Pikachu said taking his battle pose.

"Magnezone your up!" Clement said as the evolved form of Magneton appeared

"Mangezone use **Iron Defense**!" The Magnet Pokemon glowed silver for a moment as it greatly increased defense.

"Now **Flash Cannon**!"

"Pikachu use **Brick Break**. Then follow up with Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled Clement was caught off guard at this. Never in any of the battles Ash has been in has his Pikachu knew a fighting type move. It was a good thing he had Magnezone use Iron Defense otherwise that would be trouble. But Pikachu punching it still did a large amount of damage.

"Magnezone counter that with **Zap Cannon** then **Earthquake**!"

"Stick your tail in the ground with **Iron Tail** then use **Thunderbolt** the field to destroy it." Ash ordered as Pikachu's tail took a metallic look as it was thrusted into the ground to protect himself from **Earthquake**. Once it stopped Pikachu fired his most powerful **Thunderbolt** into the ground. Clement stood there and pieces of the field was being destroyed as electricity was shooting out of it towards Magnezone.

"Oh no Magnezone **Protect**!" But the Thunderbolt tore through the green shield as Magnezone got shocked.

"Magnezone is unable to battle, Pikachu wins Trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Pikachu ran back to Ash to let Dewott have a turn but Clement stopped Ash from throwing his Pokeball.

"Use Mew." Clement said confidently Ash shook his head and proceeded to send out Dewott.

"I don't take requests from bastards." Ash said coldly

"What the hell first his Brat beats Trip. Now he's beating Clement. If he used that Mew, then we could steal it and make it battle for us." Max said not realizing he sounded like a few certain idiots who can't even catch a Pikachu.

"We'll take down Ketchum and get his Pokemon before the tournament ends. Professor Oak and Delia will be sure of it." Brock told his friend. Remembering how excited Oak was when they spoke to him, a new Pokemon, Mew, and Ash's location. Delia couldn't be happier either she could drag that boy of hers back to Pallet town to teach him not to disobey his mother.

 _ **Meanwhile Ash's Dewott was giving Clement's Diggersby a run for its money.**_

"Diggersby use Mud Bomb and don't let up!"

"Use Razor Shell and Aqua Jet together." Ash said as Dewott shot towards Diggersby in a veil of water while both hands held a shell with a blue blade from each. Dewott effortlessly cut through all the Mud Bombs and rammed into the Normal/ Ground type with full force with 2 super effective attacks.

"Diggersby is unable to battle, Dewott wins and the victory goes to Alolan Champion Ash Ketchum!" The ref yelled Clement fell to his knees as he just got completely destroyed by Ash. After sulking and his humiliation he got up, returned Diggersby, and left. Ash left from what he saw he completely broke Clement.

"Good job guys, I'm really proud of you all." Ash told his Pokemon

" **I think we broke him**." Greninja said

" **I know right**." Dewott smirked as they started leaving

" **We even gave him a type advantage**." Pikachu laughed. " **I think I smell him pissing himself**."

"Congratulations sweetie." Lillie said hugging Ash as Mikachu tackled her father both excited for the other winning.

" **Yay Dad won**!" Mikachu said nuzzling her father Mew wished she had a camera for this moment.

"Yeah but it was a bit too easy. Part of me wished for a challenge." Ash said

" **With how strong we are I think the other champions are our only competition. And that's not counting Mew and Mewtwo**." Pikachu said

"Yeah Dad you're the strongest trainer ever." Akira said

"I'm not sure about strongest until I beat Cynthia. Anyway, we should grab some lunch and watch Paul's match." Ash said as they walked into a Malasada shop.

"Hello ma'am table for 4. And 30 Malasadas." Ash told the lady at the counter.

"Certainly, follow me to your table." She said as they followed her over to a corner table. She then left to make the Malasadas Ash ordered for his family and Pokemon.

"Let's celebrate getting to round 2!" Ash yelled as he, Akira, and the Pokemon cheered.

"Hey, will you losers shut up." A female voice Ash recognized said

" **Why!? Why do we run into them wherever we go**!" Pikachu yelled referring to the coordinators that yelled at them.

"It's just a coincidence besides you didn't expect them to be in one big group, did you?" Ash told the mouse. Both were glad when she didn't try to start anything.

" **Guess not**." He said as the lady came back with a big plate with Malasadas. They immediately started eating all of it.

"Quite the family you have here miss." The last said to Lillie who nodded and handed her the money for it all.

"Yup like father like son." Lillie replied smiling

"Come on Lillie eat up. It tastes great." Ash told her as he tried to hand her one. She grabbed it and took a bite. Once they were done, they headed out glad they didn't run into trouble.

"Mew can you teleport up to the stadium for Paul's match?"

"I would love to but we're being watched. I will when we lose them?" Mew said feeling unable to help. But Ash wanted to keep her a secret and she understood why.

"Pikachu when I say so use **Thunderbolt** behind us so we can lose them and make a break go the stadium." Pikachu nodded with his cheeks sparking.

"No killing though." Disappointing the electric mouse

" **Come on**! **Just one**." The mouse begged

"Pikachu, I hate them too but I still don't want to go to jail."

" **So, your saying you do want them dead**?"

"Just use **Thunderbolt**." Ash said getting tired of this. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and shot a blast of lightning on the ground behind them. "Run." They broke into a full sprint towards the stadium for Paul's match. Successfully losing the pursuers and getting to the stadium.

"That was great how long til the match?" Lillie said Ash looked at the clock

"About half an hour. I think we should relax I'll grab us some soda." He walked away while Lillie sat down and Akira played with his Pokemon and picked who he was using in his next match.

"What beauty! My name's Brock and I have been searching for someone a gorgeous as you my whole life! May I ask for your name?" He said to Lillie, Akira saw this and was completely confused at what he was doing. He was going to get up but saw his father glaring at this man. Ash reeled his right arm back with a soda can in it and threw it at Brock which hit him in the side of the head.

"That was so cool!" Akira yelled

"Thanks Ash." He put his hand on her head as he walked towards Brock who was in his back. He looked down at the man with an evil grin and grabbed Brock's legs, lifted his foot and stomped down on Brocks balls repeatedly causing him excruciating pain.

" **Hey Mew**." Pikachu said shivering a bit at the scene in front of him.

" **Yeah**?" She was also terrified

" **You think Mewtwo will erase my memory of this**?" Pikachu said as Ash finally stopped. Part of Pikachu felt sorry for Brock, no man should go through that much pain and the attention Ash brought them didn't help either. Good thing they knew to back off.

"Stay away from my wife pervert." Ash spat in Brock's face who only groaned in response.

" **Ash isn't Paul's match starting**?" Mew said

"Oh yeah sorry. Let's go." Ash said as they walked to the stadium.

"This is the battle between Paul of Veilstone city also a Sinnoh Elite 4 member against the Pyramid King Brandon. This will be a 3 on 3 match! Trainer's ready?" They nodded grabbing a pokeball. " Battle Begin!"

"Regice time for battle!"

"Magmortar standby for battle!"

"Regice use **Ice beam** to freeze the field then **Lock-On**!" Regice did as told and shot an Ice over the field completely freezing it. Despite Magmortar being a fire type, it's still having trouble keeping his balance on the field of ice. Regice was different though thanks to its feet being shaped the way it was, it was able to smoothly move around the field faster than before. Once it was done covering the whole field it took aim at Magmortar.

"Magmortar **Flamethrower** on Regice! Don't let it hit you!" Paul ordered as it shot a massive flame at the ice type. Brandon countered this and ordered the golem to use **Ancient Power** , a ball of white energy at Magmortar both attacks hit their targets causing substantial damage.

"Magmortar use **Earthquake**! And when Regice loses its balance fire a **Focus Blast**!" Paul ordered. The Blast Pokemon then put all his weight into the ground causing it to shake violently, the ice Regice made in the stadium began to crack causing the moving Ice Golem to trip and lose its balance like Paul wanted.

"Oh no Regice!" Brandon said worried as **Focus Blast** hit it dead on.

"Regice is unable to battle Magmortar wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon." Paul smirked he took down one of the Regis.

"Regirock your turn." Brandon called sending out his next Regi. Paul knew he had Regigigas and was relieved he didn't bring it out.

"Regirock **Hyper Beam**!" The Pyramid King ordered some people were confused. Using a move like Hyper Beam right off the back was risky, especially against when the opponent is still able to battle. Paul didn't want to take his chances with the Hyper Beam.

"Magmortar **Flamethrower**! Counter that Hyper Beam! Both attacks collided causing an explosion.

"Regirock while they can't see use **Zap-Cannon**!" Paul heard this but wasn't worried until he saw his Pokemon was hit with **Lock-On**.

'When?' Was all he thought when he heard Magmortar scream from the pain.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Regirock is the winner. Trainer please send out your next Pokemon." Paul returned his Pokemon and gripped his next one.

"Torterra! Standby for battle!" He yelled as the continent Pokemon appeared. Brandon saw this and frowned his moves won't be very effective now.

"Torterra **Leaf Storm**!" Paul ordered and Torterra sent leaves at the rock type Regi causing it to scream maybe.

"Regirock stand your ground and use **Ancient Power**!" Brandon was hoping for the attacks effect for a temporary boost in Regirock's power. When the attack hit Torterra barely flinched but with Regirock close enough.

" **Earthquake**!" Paul ordered every hit Paul planned on inflicting on the Regis was going to be super effective. He had to win this has been in goal since Reggie lost to him to beat these Regis and Brandon. And using **Earthquake** would do additional damage to the target Pokemon.

"Regirock is unable to battle, Torterra is the Winner! Trainer send out your final Pokemon!"

"Registeel your turn!" Brandon called sending out his final Pokemon.

"Use Iron Defense with Double edge!"

"Torterra wait for it to get close then **Earthquake**!" Torterra nodded and stood there for a few more seconds.

"Now!" Torterra used the ground type move making the entire stadium shake and causing major damage to Registeel.

"Registeel get up!" Registeel heard it's Trainer's plea and got in its feel. Brandon smirked he knew how this battle will go but he was not going down easily. "Now **Earthpower**!" It hit Torterra hard being a huge Pokemon made it difficult to dodge.

" **Frenzy Plant**!" Torterra summoned large vines with thorns and made a relentless onslaught on the final Regi.

"Registeel is unable to battle, Torterra wins and the victory goes to Paul!" the crowd cheered for him and Brandon's battle. Paul returned Torterra and left to get them healed. While headed to where he guessed Ash was, he heard something about some guy getting attacked by the champion.

'Looks like Ash been busy' He thought to himself handing his pokeballs to Nurse Joy who said they will be healed by tonight. He thanked her and left.

"Hey Paul, that was an amazing battle you had there." Ash said walking up to Paul.

"Of course, it was, but if I'm gonna be honest I was worried he was going to bring out Regigigas."

"Yeah if you had to fight that then the outcome would have been different." Gary told him then turned to Ash

"Ash my Gramps called earlier, he said him and Delia are headed to Alola to force you back to Pallet Town and take away your Pokemon."

"Dad who's Delia?" Akira asked, Ash's fist clenched at the mention of those two bastards that tried to ruin his life. Of course, he knew they were coming but still it pissed him off beyond belief.

"Akira, Lillie your both staying at the Aether Foundation til they leave. I don't want them to hurt either of you." Ash told them then telepathically told Mew to teleport them and to disable Mikachu's psychic powers temporarily.

"Ash Ke-" Lillie tried to say but they were teleported before finishing. Mew came back a minute later and sat on Ash's head.

" **Ash are you sure about this**?" Pikachu asked Ash nodded

"Yeah, even if Oak and Delia finds out about Lillie and Akira, I have faith Gladion, Guzma, and Faba will protect them." Ash told his partner.

"I hope your right Ash, cause they're going to be here tomorrow." Gary said, Paul put his hand on Ash's shoulder and spoke.

"We know how much they hurt you and we'll be glad to help. Just don't go crazy and try to kill them." Paul told him as his fist clenched tighter.

"Mew teleport us home."

'I'll make them pay!' He thought completely livid at those two more than the others. Gary and Paul decided it was best for him to be with his Pokemon left him alone and made some food.

After a few hours of waiting for Ash to calm down which he didn't Paul went to find Mewtwo to teleport him to the Pokemon center and back. Once Paul picked up Magmortar and Torterra and was teleported back then went to sleep. Gary was talking to Ash's Pokemon and explained Delia and Oak were in their way to Alola. They were not happy but still better than Ash, Gary told them to go to Ash because he needs them. Once that was done, he went up to his room to rest, Paul did the same.


	6. Tag team battle

Next morning Ash woke up somewhat guilty about what he did to Lillie and Akira, but he knew it was for the best. He got up to grab some food before waking up the mouse and cat.

"Haven't seen you like that in 15 years." Gary said with a smirk, hoping to annoy Ash a bit so he can get out of this.

"Gary. Why did you go against your grandfather that day? Why did you help me?" Ash questioned taking a bite of his cereal. He trusted Gary but never thought he would go against his grandfather or told him why that day.

"Want to know?" Ash nodded "Fine. It was before you got back from Kalos. Gramps wanted me to gather all your old Pokemon that you caught from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova and convince them to leave you. When I asked about Pikachu and your Kalos Pokemon he said he would take care of it. Of course, I said no, I saw how much you love them and didn't seem right to do it."

"So, he got Tracy to try to convince them?" Ash asked thinking back.

"Yeah, what what's worse he didn't hesitate to do it. He seemed to agree with what my Gramps was doing."

"That's when he called me." Paul said sitting down. "Never thought there was a professor like him. And I still owed you after you showed me how to bring out a Pokemon's full potential. So, I dropped everything I was doing and went to Pallet town. You were lucky I was in Kanto at the time."

"Thanks Paul." Ash said taking one last bite of his cereal.

"No problem." He said leaving the room to train.

"So, what did you do next?"

"Right, sorry. Like he said I called him and explained everything." Gary finished explaining his story and Ash knew the rest. The collected his Pokemon and gave them to him before he flew to Alola. "Bonnie was just a coincidence. But she was able to buy us time."

"And Delia?" Gary wasn't sure how to tell him this.

"Everytime you would lose a league she would break something of yours. Or resort to drinking, it became really hard to read that woman after you went through Sinnoh." Gary scratched the back of his head. "It's like they think you should have won every league, or at least Unova and Kalos."

"Well thanks for having my back." Ash told him with a smile.

Pikachu heard all of this standing at the corner wanting to kill Delia and Oak even more now.

'I'll make sure they don't hurt him again. And today I'll make sure of it.' Pikachu thought as he was growling at the thought of them. After calming down he ran to the fridge to grab some Ketchup.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash called out.

" **Hey Bro**!" Pikachu called back. Running over to him with the Ketchup in his mouth. 15 years ago, he hold the Ketchup bottle in his mouth while running but this mouse loved his treat that much.

"How can Pikachu do that? The bottle is twice is size?" Gary was dumbfounded at this.

"He loves Ketchup that much. Hell, if he wasn't with Mew, he'd probably be screwing a Ketchup bottle." Ash teased the electric mouse who blushed nervously. He wasn't going to deny that, did love ketchup.

"Well we should head out the matching will be up in a bit and I'm curious who you 3 are up against next." Ash nodded as he left his partner to his Ketchup while he got a change of clothes. He threw off what he had yesterday and put on blue jeans, a black shirt and cloak, and mask that will only cover half his face. But while these seemed like normal rags, they are actually pretty resistant against attacks. Also, they scare the shit out of some people. He went downstairs to get Pikachu to see he already finished his Ketchup and gathered his Pokemon in their Pokeballs even his own, of course he's not in it though.

"Thanks, but where's Mew?" Ash asked clearly not hearing the giggling coming from above him. Pikachu jump on his shoulder and said nothing.

"Mew come out I know you're not in your ball." Ash told her; she still didn't show herself.

" **She's floating above you**." Mewtwo telepathically told him. Ash looked up with a straight face, so she doesn't know. He reached his hand out and grabbed her tail.

" **Awe come on! How did you know**!" Mew complained as Ash let go of her tail letting her float in front of him.

"Mewtwo told me." Ash said with a grin. Mew sighed she was getting annoyed with Mewtwo ruining her fun. Ash clipped the pokeball belt on his pants.

"Ready Ash?" Paul asked with Gary next to him. Mew teleported them to the stadium to see the matchings. Everyone stared at Ash's clothes for a minute saying nothing as he sacred some people.

 **Ash Ketchum vs Dawn**

 **Paul vs Cilan**

 **Akira Ketchum vs Tobias**

All 3 of them stared at Akira's opponent. While none of theirs were until tomorrow Akira might be in for a tough battle as long as Tobias uses a Darkrai.

"Your son's fucked." Paul said bluntly

"Wow thanks really needed to hear that." Ash replied sarcastically. He was worried how the battle against Tobias. Maybe if he used those 2, he could beat Darkrai and Latios, but the risk was huge and if he wins it will only show his growth as a trainer.

" **Ash. Oak and Delia are approaching**." Mew told him while still invisible on his head. Pikachu got ready and charged up enough electricity to kill a normal human. Ash sighed and walked over to them go get this over with. Once they saw him, they instantly smirked.

"Ash Ketchum!" And elderly man yelled, Ash did not respond he only held his hand up in front of Pikachu and shook his head.

" **Fine, but 1 wrong move and they die**." Ash didn't want to argue with him about this. Pikachu took it as him being allowed to but as Ash wanted Pikachu stopped charging his electricity.

"What the hell do you 2 want?" Ash spat at them. His former mother glared at him before walking over with her hand raised.

"Don't speak to your mother with that tone!" She yelled swinging her hand only for Ash to grab her hand and break it. She let out a blood curling scream she has never felt that much pain before. Ash threw her over to Oak and glared that the old man.

"Answer the question." Oak wasn't the least bit intimidating by Ash he was confident that he could talk every trainer here into teaming up against Ash so he can get his Pokemon.

"I was recently informed that you captured the legendary Pokemon Mew and was told of a rare Pokemon that resembles Mew. So, I came here to take them from your custody along with the rest of the Pokemon you stole from my lab." Oak said calmly Pikachu started sparking at hearing this.

"Go to hell Oak I didn't steal anything from your lab. All the Pokemon I took, I caught and raised myself if anything you were going to steal them. And forget getting Mew much less Mikachu. I sent them both to the most secure place in Alola and gave them orders to attack you and the rest of the traitors." Ash told him while what he said was half true, he sent Mikachu there Mew was laying down on his head invisible and enjoying this. He also gave no orders but figured Lillie told Gladion what was going on so he shouldn't have to worry.

"I assume you speak of Aether Foundation. I've known Lucamine for years and I think she'll listen to an old friend rather than a reckless brat." Ash smirked at this he clearly doesn't know what's happened in Alola since he's arrived. Lucamine is no longer in charge of Aether Foundation, it was her kids that ran the company while she was forced to retire.

"Sorry won't work. She retired over 10 years ago." Ash told him

"And how would you know this?"

"Well she's my mother in law for one." Ash told him and as expected he was shocked. He never expected Ash to even know about Aether much less Lucamine.

"Ash is the Old man dead yet?" Paul said walking over to see a fuming Oak and Delia still on the ground clutching her broken hand.

"Why?"

"Nothing other than our battles are tomorrow so you can get Akira prepared with enough time. Oh, and I was hoping to see you break him." Paul said in his usual cocky attitude.

"Ash just hand over your Pokemon and I'll leave peacefully. You'll never see me again." Oak assured him Ash thought for a moment for a way to get rid of him without Pikachu.

"How about a battle you pick 2 if the best traitors and it'll be a tag team battle against Paul and I" Ash challenged

"It shouldn't be too hard. It is just Ash." Paul sarcastically said

"Fine this afternoon and prepare to hand over your Pokemon." Oak said picking up Delia and leaving.

"You know they're going to cheat right?" Paul told him Ash nodded

"No shit. You think I trust his word. We'll be lucky if he brings 2 traitors like we told him." Ash retorted

" **What's so bad about him bringing more than one? I could use the warm-up**." Pikachu told his master. Ash laughed and petted him making him squeal a bit. Mew was definitely not going to let him live this down.

"Why don't you use Mewtwo? It could get it done faster." Ash shook his head at the suggestion

"No, I want Pikachu to battle. He'll shock me if I don't pick him." Ash said "Maybe you should use Electivire. I can have Pikachu **Thunderbolt** him a few times and make the battle end quicker."

" **Fine but I get to hit everyone there**." Pikachu said

"Fine but remember no killing."

 **(3 hours later)**

Ash and Paul were walking to the battlefield to meet up with Oak and the Traitors and to their 'surprise' he brought more than promised.

"Leave it to a world-renowned professor to not keep his word." Ash said walking over to his trainer box. Ash saw other traitors sitting in the stands.

"Let's get this over with. I'm wasting my time here when I should be training." Paul said as they glared at their opponents. They were happy Oak only had kept his word on the tag team battle and had Trip and Brock in the other box.

"Thought he was still in the hospital." Ash mumbled

"Steelix go!"

"Serperior crush them!"

"Pikachu let's go!"

"Electivire standby for battle."

Brock grinned at these 2 electric types vs a grass and ground type this won't take long.

"Pikachu climb on Electivire's back and use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash ordered as Pikachu climbed Electivire knew what they had in mind. Trip however didn't he thought Ash was an idiot that couldn't battle.

"What's the matter so scared you forgot who you're fighting?" Trip laughed while Brock was trying to figure out what was going on. Once he did he ordered Steelix to attack

"Steelix stop them with **Stone edge**!" Brock yelled as Sterelix slammed its tail into the ground causing pillars to shoot up towards Pikachu and Electivire.

"Electivire/Pikachu **Brick Break**!" They both yelled as they smashed the attack with ease.

"Pikachu to for Serperior with **Thunderbolt** and destroy the ground!" Ash yelled Trip ordered Serperior to stick his tail in the ground to negate the attack. It did no good as pieces of the ground was flying at both snake Pokemon. This caused both Pokemon to wince in pain but more for Serperior. And to make it worse a pillar of lightning shot out of the ground shocking it.

"Steelix crush that rat with **Iron Tail**!" Brock ordered

"Electivire catch it with your left hand and use **Brick Break** with your right!" Paul ordered as Electivire ran up to it at blinding speed and stopped the attack while his left hand was glowing, he swung his fist at Steelix with his right hand causing it to go flying.

"Pikachu **Iron Tail** on Serperior!"

"Serperior counter with **Dragon Tail.** " Trip figured that boonies first attack was a fluke and that his grass type would overpower that electric rat.

"Don't think this will be like our battle in Unova Trip." Ash smirked and he was right with no effort Pikachu beat the **Dragon** **Tail** and sent it flying.

"Serperior get up! Don't like this red neck beat you!" Trip ordered his Pokemon who was starting to get up only to get hit by a **Thunderbolt** from Pikachu knocking it out.

"Steelix use **Earthquake**!" Brock yelled in frustration as his teammate was down and he was alone.

"Pikachu use **Iron Tail** and stick it in the ground." Pikachu nodded and did so negating the super effective attack. Paul ordered Electivire to jump and with the added speed it was able to go over 10ft in the air.

"Electivire end this with **Brick Break**!" Paul yelled getting annoyed at the ground type as Electivire sped over to Steelix and slammed his fist into it knocking it out.

"We won now fuck off." Ash threatened but grabbed another Pokemon just in case.

"No way now that we got you here were taking the Pokemon that rightfully belong to us!" Max yelled

"So predictable." Ash groaned and turned to Paul.

"Return Electivire." Paul did so and Pikachu ran to Ash's shoulder. All the traitors released all their Pokemon thinking they won.

"Mewtwo Let's go!" Ash yelled as a huamoid cat like Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"That's Mewtwo. The Pokemon made from Mew's DNA." Brock informed the traitors and Oak. Mewtwo regretted allowing him to keep his memories of his existence but intends to fix that. All the traitors ordered their Pokemon to attack Ash thinking he was an easy target.

"Mewtwo **Psyshock** make it hurt. And when your done erase their memory of seeing you." Mewtwo nodded stopped all the attacks with and knocked out every Pokemon with one attack. Mewtwo then raised his hand and erased all their memories of seeing him.

"Thanks, Mewtwo you can go home now."

"Very well." He said teleporting back to Ash's house.

"Pikachu while their still in a daze use **Thunderbolt**!" He said as his starter sent them flying not caring where they will land.

"Good job Pikachu and Mewtwo." Ash complimented

"Anytime Ash." Mewtwo replied while Pikachu gave Ash a thumbs up and climbed to his shoulder. Ash pulled out Mewtwo's pokeball returning him.

"You think they'll be back?" Paul asked looking in the direction Pikachu sent them flying

"Yeah I have no doubt they'll not only be back but in time for their matches." Ash said disappointed, he didn't want to bother bringing up how often Team Rocket was not only sent flying and still find Ash by the end of the day. Those 3 were more annoying then evil and the biggest group of idiots he's ever met.

"If you're so sure then we'll deal with them at the tournament." Paul said leaving Ash turned to his Pokemon.

"Later." Ash said pulling out his phone. He took a deep breath ready to get yelled at by his wife for unexpectedly teleporting her to the Aether Foundation.

"ASH KETCHUM!" He pulled the phone away from his ear so her screaming wouldn't cause him to go deaf.

'How is she so loud it's not even on speaker?'

"Answer me Ash!" Lillie demanded

"Hi Lillie." He said awkwardly

"Why did you teleport Akira and I to the Aether Foundation!? You could have left us home! None of your former friends can find the place!"

"Misty almost did and I didn't want to take any chances. Besides I took care of them for now, as for both of you staying there it's because I trusted Gladion, Faba, and Guzma to protect you 3 if they get there." Ash explained not mentioning the fact that he was just about to go there himself for a little while for inform Akira on what he should look out for against Tobias.

"Alright but you owe me a date and Akira keep on bugging Faba and Guzma to battle him. While Guzma is ok with it Faba is not he keeps on insulting him for being a kid." Lillie informed her stubborn husband Ash laughed at this.

"Well you know what they say like father like son!" He laughed as he whispered to Mew to teleport him to Aether Foundation when he got off the phone.

"It's not funny Ash. Everyone is getting annoyed and can't get their work done." Lillie scolded

"Alright, Alright. You win I'll come over and talk to him." Ash said hanging up the phone. "Mew can you teleport us to Aether Foundation?"

" **Sure thing**!" She said as they appeared on the surface of it in front of the automatic doors.

"Thanks Mew." He said to the pink cat who finally took down her invisibility. Everyone here at Aether Foundation knew of Mew since he used her and Mewtwo to stop Lucamine.

 _ **One of the workers at the desk saw Ash and welcomed him.**_

"Welcome. I assume you're here to see if Lillie and Akira are safe?" He asked Ash who assumed right Lillie did inform everyone about the traitors.

"No Lillie was screaming at me over the phone a few minutes ago and I need to stop Akira from being disruptive." Ash told him he nodded and told Ash. After finding his Lillie, Akira, and Mikachu had told them what he did to the traitors and who exactly Akira was up against next in the tournament.


	7. Coordinator vs Trainer

**Trainer vs coordinator round 2 begins**

Leaving Aether Foundation Ash, Lillie, and Akira headed home for the night to prepare for round 2. Mew and Pikachu went to talk to the rest of the Pokemon who were overjoyed to hear what happened to the traitors.

" **The old Team Rocket send off**." Pidgeot laughed with the rest of the Pokemon.

" **They even tried using all their Pokemon on us**." Pikachu snorted.

"Bet that annoyed Ash." Squirtle said

" **Yup he even used Mewtwo on them**." Mew cheered

" **That's great. I still wish Ash chose me though**." Meganium all the unpicked Pokemon looked sad. They all wanted to be picked but knew Ash made the right choices.

" **Ash knows all of us can beat the traitors but he also doesn't like to waste time battling them**." Pikachu said to comfort them.

" **Yeah but. We really just wanted to battle them. We can't forgive them for hurting Ash**." Torterra said everyone nodded.

" **Then leave it to use, we'll fight for not just Ash but all of you**." Charizard said grinning

" **Like Ash says we're family. And this one is always there for each other**." Garchomp said

" **Fine but remember**." Snivy said walking over face to face with Mew and Pikachu. She had a smile on her face as she opened her mouth. " **Don't you dare lose. That goes for you all of you**."

" **We're going to prove we're number 1**!" Pikachu yelled raising a fist in the air.

" **So, who's Ash and Akira battling next**?" Emboar asked

" **Ash is battling Dawn and Akira is battling Tobias**." She spat out Tobias' name. Personally, she hated the human for being a legendary hunter and only using them for power.

" **Tobias**!" All of Ash's Pokemon yelled except his Unova, Kalos, and Alolan Pokemon. They haven't heard of the guy before or his battle with Ash.

" **That guy with Darkrai**?" Greninja asked receiving a nod from Sceptile

" **Who's Tobias**?" A brown wolf asked

" **Why have you guys never mentioned him**?" Decidueye was confused at this all the Pokemon looked angry at hearing this but felt they needed to tell the other members.

" **It was back when Ash was in the Sinnoh League. We finally beat Paul and made it to the semifinals only to battle Tobias who cheated Ash out of his victory**." Infernape frowned he didn't like that memory. None of them did Ash was humiliated as well as they were. For a while they thought he would give up travelling because Tobias was known to crush any Trainers dream and make them give up on everything.

" **What happened during the battle**." Ash's Incineroar asked

" **The Pokemon Darkrai was captured by Tobias. He's the legendary Pokemon of nightmares it took 4 of us to beat him**." Sceptile growled

" **Doesn't that prove how much stronger he was**?" Lycanroc asked

" **No, he only had Darkrai use Dark Void and Dream Eater. Dark Void is an attack that forces any Pokemon hit by it to fall asleep**." Pikachu informed his canine friend.

" **We we're less humiliated when we fought Brandon and that took us 3 tries**." Bulbasaur said

" **What chance do we have**?" Akira's Pokemon asked Mew smirked

" **Well Leafeon with your Ability and Sunny Day you won't be effected by Dark Void. So, the second he sends you out use Sunny Day**." Mew told her and she nodded. Mew then turned to the Midnight Lycanroc and Alolan Sandslash.

" **Lycanroc you have the ability Vital Spirit so getting hit by that will do nothing. When the first one hits you pretend you asleep so Darkrai can get close and use Dream Eater. I'll tell Akira this plan so you both can catch Tobias off guard**." Mew said then looked at Sandslash. " **He captured another friend of mine, a legendary called Latios. It's a psychic/Dragon type. Your steel typing will keep you resistant to the Dragon attacks and your Ice typing will be super effective**."

" **What about Dawn. She will probably try to mess with Ash using Ambipom**." Buizel said

" **Leave that to me**." Charizard told the weasel. " **I'll have that monkey crying after 1 Flamethrower."**

They discussed the battles for another hour before hitting the sack. They have a long day tomorrow and some revenge.

The next day approached fast and Ash woke up and ran to the stadium with his family close behind. Ash overslept because Pikachu didn't wake him up. Him along with the rest of the Pokemon stayed up late talking about the battles.

"Dammit we're late!' Ash said running he had less than 2 minutes left before he was disqualified. He ran inside and got to the field with 10seconds to spare. He arrived and saw Dawn smirking at him like she thought she already won.

" **How did she get passed the first round? Coordinators aren't the best battlers**." Pikachu asked his trainer who was exhausted.

"Don't know. Don't care." Ash said panting after running for so long.

" **You could have asked me to teleport you**." Mew told him. Ash face palmed.

"I forgot." He groaned

"Hey Ketchum! When I win this battle all your Pokemon are mine!" She declared in front of an entire stadium.

"Sure whatever." Ash had heard this shit enough times as he gripped Garchomp's pokeball and threw it. "Make it quick."

"Togekiss Spotlight!" Dawn was confident her Fairy/Flying type would beat the pseudo legendary on Ash's field.

"Tobekiss start off with **Dazzling Gleam**." Dawn ordered

"Garchomp use **Dig** to dodge come back up then use **Rock Slide**." Garchomp did so and dodged the super effective attack by digging underground and waiting for the attack to end. Once it did, he shot up from the ground with a white energy around his body. He shot the energy at Togekiss which formed powerful rocks that hurt the Pokemon greatly. "Before it can recover end it with **Iron Head**."

"Togekiss is unable to battle, Garchomp wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon!" The ref said Garchomp walked back over to Ash's side to observe the rest of the battle with Pikachu. Ash gripped another Pokeball but didn't throw it. Mew told him that Charizard wanted to battle Ambipom and he agreed to let him.

"Buneary Spotlight!" She called out sending out her rabbit Pokemon. Ash sighed in all these years she still didn't evolve her. Ash felt something was off he knew how Bunearys evolved but he pushed that thought aside and let go of Charizard's pokeball. Buneary looked over at Ash's shoulder and saw Pikachu glaring at both her and Buneary. Buneary didn't understand what was going on ran over to the electric mouse only to be stopped by psychic.

" **Stay away from my mate**!" Mew yelled entering the battle Buneary was shocked at this, she thought Pikachu cared about her but now he's laughing at her getting hurt. She got angry and charged at Mew with Dizzy Punch to no avail.

"Dawn aren't you going to tell Buneary to attack?" Ash mocked

"Buneary use **Ice Beam** on Mew. It doesn't matter if it's a legendary or not we'll win." Buneary shot a beam of freezing blue energy at the pink cat.

"Counter with 2 **Aura Spheres**. 1 for the beam and 1 for Buneary." Ash ordered the first Aura Sphere collided with Ice Beam causing and explosion. The second hit it's mark knocking Buneary out.

"Dawn if you trained your smaller Pokemon, Buneary would have survived that. But I guess most coordinators are incompetent." Ash said smirking Mew flew back to Ash to receive a nuzzle from Pikachu as congratulations.

Dawn still had a trump card and that was Ash's former Pokemon. She thought Ash would be broken just by seeing it which will allow her to win.

"Ambipom Spotlight!"

"Charizard Let's go!" Ash said throwing the pokeball containing his strongest Fire Type. When he was released from his Pokeball be let out a roar which scared many people in the stadium and any Pokemon they had out. Ash's Pokemon did not falter one bit at this roar since they live with the Fire Type his roars were pretty much one of his greetings.

" **Yeah burn her Charizard**!" Pikachu yelled Garchomp and Mew sweatdropped at this. They knew Pikachu liked battling as much as Ash but sometimes what he says shocks them.

"Ambipom don't let him scare you! He's just an overgrown lizard!" Dawn yelled some encouraging words to her Pokemon which worked she found her resolve. "Good now use **Double Hit**!" Ambipom ran towards Charizard with both tails glowing as she hit him.

" **Was that supposed to hurt**?" Charizard grinned Ambipom's eyes widened her attack did nothing, no cut, scrap, nothing her attack did nothing.

"Charizard **Flamethrower** end this." The Fire lizard let lose his favorite attack at the 2 tailed monkey knocking her out.

" **To easy**." Charizard snorted walking back over to Ash ready to leave. Dawn returned Ambipom and began to leave but was stopped by the police.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked

"Dawn Berlitz you're under arrest for admitting to attempting theft." Dawn was confused but heard Ash laughing at her.

"I did no such thing!" Dawn denied Ash laughed harder.

"Really I guess cameras lie then because you said you were going to on live TV." Ash told her laughing even harder. The officer who had Blue hair had a Primarina next to her walked over to Ash.

"Hey Lana, it's been awhile. When did you decide to become a police officer?" Ash asked the water type trainer who sighed

"Last month. I wasn't getting enough money with my fishing business, so I got a second job." She told him he nodded

"What made you decide on a cop though?"

"With all that happened when we saved the world with you. I figured I could keep helping people, so I decided to become a police officer. And when you help save the world it's impossible for them to say no." She said sticking out her tongue teasingly. Ash laughed at this while she stopped telling her jokes about Kyogre, Lugia, and other legendaries she still teased them and stuck out her tongue. "Well I should get her to the station see you and Lillie around." She said leaving with Dawn in handcuffs.

"It was good seeing her again wasn't it guys?" Ash asked his Pokemon while leaving. All but Pikachu agreed while he was still skeptical of her.

" **You need to trust more Pika**." Mew said wrapping her tail around the mouse hugging him. Many females saw this as cute and took a picture of the 2 Pokemon on Ash's shoulder.

" **I only trust Ash, Lillie, and Akira**." Pikachu refused to trust any other human and only trust those 2 because they are Ash's wife and son.

" **E** **ven I opened up to some humans after what happened to Ash**." Charizard said walking next to them

" **We all thought you would have let that go first. At least try being friends with Ash's classmates from Pokemon school**." Garchomp suggested Pikachu shook his head.

" **And get to attached to them no thanks. If I actually become friends with them how would I know if they'll hurt Ash? No Thanks**." Pikachu groaned they've been telling him to make human friends since Ash became the Alola Champion

"It's his call guys but maybe we can get some food after Paul's match, It shouldn't take too long." Ash told his Pokemon. "But Pikachu try to at least open up to Gary and Paul. They did help us." Pikachu grudgingly agreed

"Ashy-boy!" A voice called out that nickname that annoyed him when he was young. He looked over and saw his best friend using his childhood nickname.

"Hey Gary. What's with the nickname? You haven't used it in years?" Ash told him, he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Had to get your attention and saying your name wasn't working. You seemed to be in a conversation with Pikachu." Gary told him

"Oh sorry." It was now Ash's turned to chuckle a bit.

" **Hey Ash, can you return us. Garchomp and I are getting some looks.** " Ash looked over and saw some trainers either scared, eager to battle, or greedy, and then there's Barry fining everyone for being scared.

"Sure." He returned both Pokemon and placed them on his belt. "Mew are you gonna stay visible?"

 **"Yeah, I'm not attracting to much attention. Besides I want to stay out with Pikachu**." Mew told him she was getting tired of being invisible, and with her training who can steal her.

"Hey Dad!" Ash looked and saw Akira and Lillie running to him.

"Hey." Ash said

"Paul's match is about to begin, let's go and watch." They left to watch it while more people took pictures of the Mew and Pikachu. Lillie took notice of this and giggled a bit while watching Pikachu and Mew get comfortable on Ash's shoulder while he was having no trouble holding them up, but he was getting uncomfortable. **(A/N No they aren't doing that. They were just moving a lot and putting weight on his shoulder. This is not an inuendo.)**

"Mew, Pikachu this is making my shoulder uncomfortable. Can you both stop or go home. And if you do ask Mewtwo to come." Mew and Pikachu were embarrassed at this and teleported home. The people taking pictures was disappointed in this. Once they arrived back at the stands in the stadium, they saw the match just began and Cilan threw his pokeball first.

"Crustle go!" The green haired gym leader yelled.

"Drapion standby for battle!" Paul yelled sending out his poison/dark type **(I swear it should be a bug type).**

"Crustle start off with **Rock Wrecker**!" The Bug type formed a rock in its clawed and threw it at Drapion.

"Drapion counter with **X-Scissor** and hit it with **Poison** **Tail**!" Drapion destroyed the rock and hit Crustle with its tail glowing with Poison type energy. It did a considerable amount of damage, but Paul didn't get with he was going for.

"Crustle **Shell Smash** into **X-Scissor**!" Cilan was throwing out defense and going for a full offensive. Crustle jumped out of its shell and charged at Drapion.

"Drapion **Poison Jab** to stop it!" Paul ordered as Drapion successfully stopped the powerful bug type move. "Now grab it's shell and use **Fling** to end it!" Drapion ran to the shell and threw it at Crustle hard knocking it out.

"Crustle is unable to battle, Drapion is the winner. Trainer send out your next Pokemon!"

"Simisage go!"

Drapion end it quick with **Poison Tail**." Paul ordered as Drapion knocked out the grass monkey.

"Simisage is unable to battle, Drapion wins. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."

"Stunfisk go!" He said

"Drapion return." He said returning it. Paul gripped another Pokeball and threw it. "Frostlass standby for battle!"

"Stunfisk use Thunderwave to stop her from moving!" Cilan ordered

"Frostlass get out of the way and use **Ice Beam**!" Frostlass fired the Beam at the electric/ground type. This caused Stunfisk to be incased in ice from the super effective attack.

"Oh no Stunfisk!" Cilan was worried for his Pokemon, Paul scowled at this. "So, you can worry for your Pokemon when it's in a losing battle but the first chance you have you throw out your friend." Paul looked at Frostlass seeing she wasn't happy either.

"Frostlass end this with **Shadow Ball.** "

"Stunfisk is unable to battle, Frostlass is the winner and the victory goes to Paul!" The crowd cheered Paul returned Frostlass and said a few words before heading out.

"Hey Paul, that was a great battle." Ash said walking up to him with his fist. Paul nodded and gave him a fist bump.

"It wasn't that hard, but it was boring." Paul admitted Ash knew what he meant being a champion. Neither of them gets a challenge anymore well for Ash's case not since his Pokemon got their full strength back.

"That was awesome Paul!" Akira said running over to him. Ash chuckled at his son's behavior.

"Congrats on winning your battle Paul." Gary said then looked to Ash with a small glare. "You both have too much energy."

"Sorry Gary." Ash said and Gary waved it off.

"Thanks Gary, and Ash nice job getting Dawn arrested."

"It wasn't me she did it to herself." Ash laughed until a few people stepped in front of him. They were none other than Max, May, and Serena.

"You only got lucky against Dawn, Ketchum!" May yelled Ash sighed

"Arceus you people are more persistent then Team Rocket." Ash groaned

 **(Somewhere in Kanto)**

A red-haired woman sneezed.

"You ok Jess?" A blue haired man asked with a Meowth standing next to him.

"Yeah I feel like someone is talking about us though." She told them

"Could be the twerp. We we're chasing him through several regions." Meowth told her.

 **(Back in Alola)**

"So! Those Pokemon belong with trainers that can make them strong!" Max yelled

"So, you're not angry Dawn got her dumbass arrested?" Paul said

"Ash probably made her say that, and once we beat him, we'll prove it and get Misty and Dawn out of there." Serena said in an arrogant tone.

"So, in other words you're going to try to beat my husband into lying and getting your friends released?" Lillie said coldly

"Please any one of us can beat him. He only beat Dawn cause he had Mew." Max said

"That just be why he won his first round and when we teamed up against Brock and Trip." Paul said sarcastically

"Speaking of which where is Pikachu? Finally decide to leave you for a real trainer." Max said pissing Ash off. Ash lifted him by the shirt and slammed him into the ground.

"Don't you dare think Pikachu would do that. He's like a brother to me." Ash warned the bespectacled man who was now on the ground bleeding. "I always have his back and he always have mine."

"Must be nice having your back when he's not here." Serena said, Ash wanted to hit her, but didn't he was raised not to hit girls and didn't want to set a bad example for Akira.

"Lillie I'm heading home now. I have some thinking to do." Ash said leaving with Mewtwo's Pokeball in hand. Lillie and the rest of the group glared at the traitors who was satisfied for what they did.

"I can have your license revoked for attempted theft." Gary told them and took a deep breath. "But Ash wants to handle you all. And after that comment about Pikachu expect your matches to be hell from now on." Everyone knew how close those 2 were and making a comment like that can hurt Ash.

"Hey Mom, is Dad going to be ok?" Akira asked

"He'll be fine it's just those people don't like him." Lillie told him

 **(With Ash)**

Ash went to the middle of the woods about to send Mewtwo out to take him home but decided not to. He started thinking about what they said.

"What if Pikachu did turn his back on me that day?" Ash mumbled

"That's not the Ash I remember traveling with." A blond-haired woman said walking up to him. If it wasn't for the purse with the Dedene he wouldn't know who she was.

"Hey Bonnie. I haven't thanked you for what you did for me that day." Ash mumbled Bonnie saw this and slapped him. His eyes widen at this he was sure they were still friends so why did she slap him.

"Why?" He asked

"You're not acting like yourself. You let a few words get to you causing you to get depressed like you did 15 years ago." Bonnie told him

"You heard?" She nodded

"Yeah, I came by to say hi and saw them walk up to." She told him

"Well hi. I guess." Ash greeted her she sighed and sat down.

"Why are you letting them get to you?" Bonnie asked the older man.

"I don't know, I guess it's because they made me doubt myself again and the bond Pikachu and I share." Ash admitted

"Well you shouldn't, you to have a bond stronger than any Pokemon and Trainer have. Hell, I could mistake you for brothers if you both were the same species." Bonnie joked Ash chuckled a bit.

"Man, I'm stupid, I let a few words get to me and I start feeling sorry for myself." Ash started laughing

"Now that's the Ash Ketchum I traveled through Kalos with." Bonnie said to her old friend. And punched his arm.

"Hey, I'm feeling better what was that for?" Ash said rubbing his arm.

"Not keeping in touch, we are friends." She smiled

" **That's right!** " Dedene said Ash got up and laughed.

"Sorry I haven't kept in touch really. But I wanted to keep me whereabouts a secret." Ash told her then thought of a way to make it up to her. "Why don't I introduce you to my family." He offered

"That's sounds good." Bonnie said as she followed Ash to where his family might be. Turns out they were in the Pokemon Center. Ash halted before they got to the door.

"What's wrong scared?"

"More like banned." He told her and explained what happened. Bonnie went in to get them for Ash. They came out worried for the Champion. He introduced Bonnie to his family, and they went to eat at a restaurant he and Lillie knew about.


	8. Akira vs Tobias

**Akira vs Tobias Hero's Son vs Legendary Trainer**

"Thanks for the food Mallow." Ash called out to his green haired friend.

"It was very good Mallow." Lillie said

"MORE!" Akira yelled holding out his plate. Mikachu mimicked him Gary laughed how much alike those 2 were.

"Sure." Mallow said giving him more, she was prepared for when a Ketchum came to her family's restaurant. That family can eat a restaurant out of all the food. Akira immediately devoured all the food Mikachu did the same with her.

"So, Akira you got a plan to beat Tobias?" Paul asked the young Ketchum who nodded and swallowed his food.

"Yup, but I won't say anything. I want it to be a surprise." He told them finishing his food. Once he finished his food, they headed to the stadium for Akira's second round battle. He picked Sandslash, Lycanroc, and Leafeon. Entering the stadium with the yellow cat/mouse Pokemon on his shoulder they saw the man that humiliated Ash and his Pokemon all those years ago.

"That battle between Akira Ketchum and Tobias will now begin! Trainers send out your Pokemon!"

"Darkrai." He said calmly being a 3 on 3 battle he was confident that Darkrai would be enough.

"Lycanroc Go!" He said releasing the Canine like Pokemon. Since Lycanroc was first he knew the plan to get close to Darkrai thanks to Mew.

"Pathetic. Darkrai **Dark Void**." The nightmare Pokemon formed a sphere of darkness and threw it at Lycanroc. Pretending to be unable to dodge the attack he shut his eyes on direct contact waiting for a command.

"Lycanroc!" Akira yelled with fake worry he knew Lycanroc isn't asleep due to his ability Vital Spirit.

"End it with **Dream Eater**!" Tobias ordered as the Pokemon flew to Lycanroc ready to use the move, but something was wrong. Tobias noticed this and figured Darkrai was disobeying him. "What are you doing **Dream Eater**!" Darkrai was close enough and if Tobias was paying attention, he would have seen the smirk on Akira's face.

"Lycanroc open your eyes and use **Stone Edge**!" The rock types shot open as he slammed his paws in the ground causing pillars to shoot out of the ground. Due to the fact they were surprised he didn't issue a counter or tell Darkrai to dodge so the legendary got hit hard. Despite getting hit by the powerful rock type move it was still able to battle.

Tobias saw it now though; he was baited into having Darkrai get close.

"Lycanroc **Stone Edge** again!" Akira yelled this time Tobias was prepared.

" **Dark Pulse**." He ordered the nightmare Pokemon sent the dark type energy at the pillars destroying them expecting to hit Lycanroc but to their surprise he was nowhere in site. But what they did see was Akira in a strange pose.

" **Continental Crush**!" He yelled suddenly there was a large shadow above the stadium. Everyone looked up to see Lycanroc and a massive Boulder and Lycanroc using it. The Boulder came down fast and smashed into Darkrai. Tobias was shocked he was losing to a Ketchum like he was nothing. Darkrai was still able to continue although badly injured while Lycanroc looked like it barely took any damage.

Tobias grabbed Darkrai's pokeball and returned the legendary and grabbed another. "I'll deal with you later." He snarled at the pokeball before throwing another. "Latios make this quick." The Psychic/Dragon Legendary appeared ready to battle.

"Lycanroc use **Stone Edge**!" Lycanroc slammed his paws into the ground sending glowing stones towards Latios who didn't seemed worried.

"Latios use **Luster Purge** to stop the attack and Psychic to take it down!" Tobias yelled threatening, he already had Darkrai fail him and he's be damned Latios was the same. The legendary managed to grab the rock type in a psychic hold and slam him in the ground.

"Lycanroc are you ok!?" Akira yelled worried for his friend. The Rock type got up and shook his head.

" **I'm good but damn that hurt**." He grunted wanting to return the favor.

"Right now, get close and use **Crunch**!" Akira yelled Lycanroc tried to get close, but Tobias saw it as a pointless struggle.

"Use **Draco Meteor**!" He yelled Akira saw this and immediately yelled for Lycanroc to dodge. While a few hit him Lycanroc didn't stop going and hit Latios with the Dark type move.

"Great job! Keep using **Crunch** and don't let up!" Akira yelled having the super effective move constantly hit. Tobias growled at this he couldn't believe that he was holding his own.

"Latios shake it off and use **Luster Purge**!" Latios sent the pink ball of psychic energy at the canine.

"Lycanroc surround yourself with **Stone** **Edge** to protect yourself!" The 11-year-old yelled the attack hit destroyed the **Stone Edge** and left Lycanroc unharmed. "Good now jump up and use Brick Break to send it to the ground!" He yelled, Lycanroc jumped up with his right paw glowing and landed the hit on Latios. While not very effective it did what he intended.

"Latios! Get up!" Tobias yelled there was no way he would lose to non-legendary Pokemon. After a struggle he got up but looked barely conscious like Lycanroc they both were exhausted like they only have 1 attack left in them.

"Finish it with **Luster Purge**!"

" **Rockslide**!"

Both attacks were sent toward the opponent but didn't collide with the other instead they got hit knocking both out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue! Trainers send out your next Pokemon!" The ref announced everyone was amazed at the Battle and wanted to know how the rest would go.

"Darkrai you better not lose!" Tobias send sending out his Nightmare Pokemon.

"Leafeon! Let's give it everything we got!" Akira was starting to have fun at first, he wanted to just beat him. He never expected to enjoy the Battle this much. Upon entering the field, she used **Sunny Day**.

'Must know **Solar Beam**. Pointless once Darkrai hits it won't matter, with that Lycanroc out of the way this should be easy.' Tobias thought Mew read his mind and smirked not considering Leafeon's ability which is Leaf Guard.

"Darkrai use **Dark Void**!" Tobias yelled Darkrai complied and send a large dark sphere at Leafeon. Like with Lycanroc she didn't move and took it. Shocking Tobias how this boy had 2 Pokemon ready to take on his Darkrai.

"Leafeon **Swords Dance** into **Quick Attack**!" Akira yelled several swords appeared around the grass eeveelution temporarily increasing her attack. Leafeon ran at high speed to hit Darkrai but Tobias was somewhat ready for this.

"Stop it with **Dark Pulse**! Don't let it near you!" Tobias yelled Darkrai sent the attack it Leafeon who kept running.

"Jump with your front paws to dodge then switch to **Leaf Blade**!" The grass type managed to but with some difficulty as the attack grazed her left hind leg. No doubt going to cause problems as the battle goes on. The Leaf Blade hit she flipped and landed in a battle stance.

"Darkrai wait til the right moment then use **Sucker Punch**!" He yelled

"Leafeon you use **Swords Dance** once more then **Quick Attack**!"

"Now!" Tobias yelled both Pokemon ran at each other and dealt plenty of damage to the other. Darkrai was at a disadvantage due to its earlier beating from Lycanroc.

"Leafeon you good?" She nodded at her trainer's concern.

" **Don't worry I've been through worse. I did have to train with Charizard**." She told him as Sunny Day ended and used it again.

Tobias didn't know what to do with Darkrai, his whole plan was gone from a stupid ability. He glared at the boy who was giving him more problems than any trainer ever has.

"Darkrai don't let up with **Dark Pulse** and if it gets close switch to **Sucker Punch**!" Tobias ordered as the nightmare Pokemon started firing Dark energy at Leafeon who was barely able to dodge.

"Leafeon try using **Quick Attack** to dodge it!" the grass eeveelution narrowly dodged each blast but her leg was getting worse she had to end this battle now. She got close to Darkrai and rammed her body into it and jumped. "End it with **Leaf Blade**!" Leafeon flipped in midair with her tail glowing green as she swung it at Darkrai sending it into the stadium walls knocking it out.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, Leafeon wins. Trainer send out your final Pokemon." The ref said Tobias glared at Darkrai as he returned and grabbed his last Pokemon. He threw it to reveal and Aggron with an orb on its neck. Akira took notice of this as Tobias revealed his Keystone and tapped it forcing Aggron to Mega Evolve.

"Leafeon can you continue, or should I switch out." She shook her head

" **No, this Aggron is powerful it's going to take both me and Sandslash to take it down**." She said glaring at the now mega evolved Pokemon who smirked.

"Aggron **Iron Head**!" Aggron rushed at Leafeon at surprisingly speed landing a hit on her. She got up her leg looked worse now and Akira took notice of it and grabbed her pokeball.

" **Don't you dare return me!** " He was startled normally they wouldn't mind. They must really want to win.

"Fine but don't put too much pressure on your leg." She nodded and got ready.

"Alright Leafeon use **Quick Attack** to move around then **Leaf Blade** on its back!" She complied with her left hind leg as it is, she had to use **Quick Attack** to move around while it still hurts her leg and she wasn't going her full speed she still managed to get behind Aggron and land the Leaf Blade. The attack did seemingly nothing shocking both of them.

" **Iron Tail**!" Tobias Ordered Aggron swung its tail at Leafeon who jumped to dodge. And used another Leaf Blade. Aggron hissed in pain from the attack, seems like this is his strongest Pokemon.

"Leafeon I want you to try **Quick Attack** on that spot!" Akira yelled referring to the mark that was made with the second Leaf Blade. She rammed her body into that spot hurting her body more but Aggron felt it and got angry. He swung his tail with no command and hit Leafeon knocking her out. Akira pulled out her Pokeball and returned her.

"I should have returned you sooner you were in too much pain. But your efforts won't be for nothing we will win." He placed his eeveelution's pokeball on his belt and grabbed Sandslash. From this unexpected speed this Aggron has he'll have some trouble but that won't stop him.

"Sandslash let's go!" He yelled releasing his Alolan Sandslash who was ready to battle.

'A blue Sandslash?' Tobias thought looking at it but seeing the spikes on his back made him guess it was an ice type.

"Aggron **Iron Head**!" He said once again rushed at high speeds to attack.

"Sandslash! **Icicle Crash** on its feet! Slow it down!" Sandslash sent ice at the Steel type Pokemon making it lose speed due to the icicles stabbing its feet. Aggron slowed down considerably allowing an easy dodge from the Ice/Steel type.

"Aggron! **Automize**!" Tobias was getting desperate this kid had 2 counters to his Darkrai and beat it along with Latios. His 2 strongest Pokemon beaten by common ones. Aggron tried to use the move but due to the ice in its feet it didn't do much. "Tch fine use **Earthquake**." The stadium ground shook violently.

"Sandslash! **Gyro Ball**!" Sandslash a Pokemon not the best for defense took the hit hard but managed to keep going. He rolled up into a silver ball and shot at Aggron causing it to wince slightly. "Great job now aim for the mark Leafeon left!" Sandslash still using Gyro Ball turned around and rammed into that mark on the Steel type's back causing it to roar in pain. Its armor was breaking making it vulnerable.

The traitors were watching this with a smirk well all but Iris who got scared at the site of the Alolan Sandslash.

"Is it ready?" Dawn asked

As a matter of fact, it is." Clement told her with a gleam in his glasses and a smirk on his face. He pulled out his laptop and showed everyone a simulation of what would happen after the battle. "You see as soon as he leaves the field to relax, I'll release the gas in the room causing him to fall unconscious for 3 hours."

"Why 3 hours?" May asked annoyed she wanted more time with that Mikachu.

"Don't worry May. 3 hours is more than enough time to hide him somewhere and take his Pokemon." Max told her

"It better be enough I want to see Ketchum's face when he sees us with his son's Pokemon. Or should I say our Pokemon." Trip smirked he already called dibs on Incineroar. Cilan called Leafeon, May called Mikachu, Brock called Lycanroc, Oak wanted Sandslash to study and learn how a Pokemon can get a new type from a different environment, and Max called Zorua he heard how strong Zoroarks are and wanted one.

"Those Pokemon will be thanking us for taking them away from incompetent trainers." Brock said Interested in using that move he saw Lycanroc attack Darkrai with.

 **(Back to the battle)**

Aggron was exhausted from trying to hit Sandslash and the constant Gyro Balls in its back. It couldn't even move anymore.

"Aggron don't let it beat you! Use **Earthquake**!" Aggron tried to use the move but fell to the ground unconscious shocking several people in the audience.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Sandslash wins! And the goes to Akira Ketchum!" The crowd roared in a cheer while both groups got up. The traitors to get Akira and his Pokemon and Ash to confront Tobias on Darkrai and Latios.

Upon entering the locker room Akira sat down with Mikachu next to him.

"We did it, we beat the man that humiliated Dad." Akira said happy he was panting and his Pokemon were the ones battling. He promised himself that as soon as they get home they can relax and play.

Mikachu who was also panting starting smelling something weird saw Akira collapse on the floor. She went to grab teleport him, but she fell to. Unbeknownst to anyone though one if his pokeballs got loose and rolled under a set of lockers.

" **Akira**." She said before passing out the last thing she heard was the word "Success".

 **(Ash and his group)**

"Tobias!" Ash yelled running up to him with Mew following him. He didn't look back and kept on walking scowling. He, a trainer with 2 legendary Pokemon lost to a kid, a Ketchum no less. "Mew get his attention." Mew nodded a flew in front of him being a legendary he was immediately interested and hoping to catch her, so he grabbed a pokeball.

"Don't even try it Tobias, Mew is with me. And she told me how you wrongfully caught those 2 legendaries." Ash told him. He scoffed not wasn't buying this crap.

"Bullshit, there's no way a Pokemon can talk like a human. It isn't possible. Pokemon are only meant for trainers to capture and battle nothing more." Tobias said both keen were now glaring at each other.

"I know a few that can but your right Mew can't or rather refuse to learn telepathy. I can actually understand their language." Ash told him knowing he wouldn't believe that but it's the truth.

"Their language is their species name or a grunt. How can that be interpreted in anything other than that." He sneered Ash smirked

"Thank you, Tobias, for saying that cause now I have all the more reason I need to send you to him." Ash looked at Mew who nodded seconds later he was sent to Mewtwo to do with as he please. All that was left behind was his Darkrai and Latios.

Mew tapped the button on both pokeballs releasing them from the pokeballs for good. Both legendary Pokemon looked around expecting Tobias to be near to force them to battle despite their injuries.

" **Latios, Darkrai**!" Mew said surprising the 2

" **Mew**!?" They yelled then saw Ash.

Latios glared at the man trying to use psychic to get rid of him but couldn't due to the battle he bad with Lycanroc he could barely fly. Darkrai was in no better shape having a giant boulder dropped on you hurts like a bitch.

" **Why are you hear and with a human no less**!" Darkrai yelled she sighed and explained what happened since their captivity and how there is a new Darkrai and Latios to replace these 2 since they went missing.

" **Thank you for telling us that Mew but that doesn't explain the human**!" Latios demanded to know what was going on.

" **I let Ash capture me. I owed him a lot since I killed him a couple times and he's my friend**." Mew told them then continued. " **And he is nothing like Tobias besides had some trust issues with humans 15 years ago. If it wasn't for all his Pokemon he wouldn't be who he was now**." Latios and Darkrai looked closely at the name before recognizing him.

" **Your Ash Ketchum**!" They yelled apologizing they knew he cared for Pokemon and hoped someone like him would get them away from Tobias.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize, I'm not mad at you 2. Mew told me that she wanted you both taken away from Tobias and I helped." Ash told them and they got acquainted while Ash treated their wounds so they can go home, wherever they lived before Tobias found them.

Once they were healed, they flew off promising to help if Ash ever needs it.

" **Well that's 2 more satisfied legendaries**." Pikachu said

"Yeah, even though we don't really see them anymore we should still help them." Ash told his yellow mouse. They were happy until Gary ran over to them.

"Ash we went to get Akira and he's gone." He yelled worried; Ash's eyes widened but relaxed quickly. He was figured his son decided to leave on his own and get some food.

"He probably got hungry and went to Mallow's restaurant." Ash told him with a smile which faded when Gary pulled out a pokeball. Ash knew who it belonged to.

"I found this under some lockers in the locker room. Something must have happened." Gary threw the ball up to reveal Zorua who was a little scared but upon seeing Ash she calmed down.

" **Ash! It's Akira they took him**!" Zorua cried Akira was kidnapped. And by then no doubt she meant the traitors.

" **It's ok Zorua. Just tell me what happened**."

" **Akira and Mikachu just got into the locker room. I heard him say he beat the person that humiliated you. Then a thud. He must have been knocked out, but when he fell my pokeball became unclipped and went under some lockers**." Zorua shuddered through most of that.

" **I heard a voice say "Success" and then Gary found me**." Ash translated everything that was said to Gary. Then looked at the frightened Dark type and sighed. Zorua was a little over 2 years old and still unevolved, while the rest are older and newly evolved Mikachu is questionable on that one she was still young. Nevertheless, Ash was livid and looked at Pikachu and Mew both had rage in their eyes.

"Pikachu when we find them, I give you full permission to kill." Ash told him, Pikachu would have cheered but Mikachu was nowhere in site.

(3 hours later with the traitors)

"Ugh." Akira groaned waking up he tried to stand but found he was chained to a chair. He looked down to see all his pokeballs were missing. "Where am I?"

"I see your finally up. Sorry about the chains but we can't have you trying to steal our Pokemon or call the police." Clement said with a smirk.

"Where are my Pokemon!" Akira demanded glaring at the blond-haired gym leader.

"They aren't yours loser." Trip said punching him in the face causing blood to run down his mouth. He held up Incineroar's pokeballs.

"What are you doing with my Pokemon!" He yelled trying to get out so he can kill them.

"If they are yours why are they registered under our names." Max sneered showing him a list of all of his Pokemon except Zorua. "But I have a question for you." Akira knew where this was going.

"Where is Zorua?" Max demanded, Akira didn't know but thought back he know he had her pokeball on him before his match and… Akira's eyes widened and hoped she heard everything and made it to Ash. He then got worried for his partner and looked around.

"Where's Mikachu?" Akira asks coldly glaring at the bespectacled man who was looking down on him.

"My sister is planning on using her in her next contest." Max then pulled out a knife and stabbed Akira's shoulder letting out a scream. "That wasn't the question though. Where is Zorua?"

"My…. My Dad..will find….and make you pay." Akira said through the pain in his shoulder. Max decided to twist the knife to make the kid scream more.

'Dad help me.' Akira thought he knew this was only the beginning and wanted his father to find him before it gets worse.


	9. Search, Rescue, and Murder

After hearing about Akira's kidnapping Ash followed by Pikachu and Mew went to meet with Goodshow to talk for a bit.

" **Ash why are we going this way? Shouldn't we be focusing on finding those bastards**?" Pikachu asked he wants to find and kill them right away but was sure they weren't in the direction they were going.

"I'm talking to Goodshow about them but leaving a few things out. Like Akira being kidnapped." Ash told him

" **Well I hope it's fast I want to kill them. Taking my daughter will cost them dearly.** " Mew growled

"And you wonder why I never have you use your Z-move. Your power is terrifying already, besides both of you are coming with me to get revenge." Ash told her as they walked towards the door to Charles Goodshow's office.

"Sir I'm sorry but Charles is in a meeting right….Gah." A guard said but was cut off when Ash punched him in the stomach.

"Stay out of my way." He said to the other guards who pretended he wasn't there for their own safety. Ash walked through the door to see who he was having a meeting with but didn't go in instead he listened for a minute after hearing a certain name.

"Samuel I can't do that. That boy is a talented trainer just like his father. And if you don't let the boy go, I will be forced to call the authorities." Charles warned him, this made Ash raise an eyebrow. Apparently Oak just ratted himself out.

'Does Goodshow know what happened?' He thought about those words he heard. He was going to enter hearing Oak scoff but decided to wait and hear him out. 'This should be entertaining'

"That boy is a danger to both people and Pokemon just like his father. I kidnapped him for a reason to keep people safe from those like him. And once his father decides to play the so called hero, I'll have my trainers execute them both." Oak sneered unaware he was pissing of Ash more and more as he spoke.

"So that's why you want me to delete the footage of your trainers kidnapping Akira?" Goodshow said receiving a nod from the old Professor.

"Oak I have half a mind to remove your status as a professor and throw you into an asylum for admitting to several crimes…." He was about to continue but the door swung opened as Ash walked in. Looking at both Oak and Goodshow one with nothing but malice.

"Goodshow you won't do anything this is my problem. Oh, and I'm dropping out of the tournament and hoping you can keep what I'm about to do between us." Goodshow nodded in agreement given Samuel's intellect he could probably get out of an asylum in a week. He didn't need Ash to explain why he was dropping out of the tournament, but it was for the best the way he was now he'd most likely get disqualified for aggressive behavior.

"Now Oak." Ash grabbed his head and pulled it towards him. Pikachu did nothing to stop this as a matter of fact he wished he had popcorn right now. "Where's my son?"

 **(With Akira)**

The 11-year-old Ketchum boy woke up with excruciating pain in his arm. He looked around and saw he was alone.

"Must have figured I couldn't escape." Akira mumbled knowing they were right from him being stuck in a chair to a knife still wedged in his arm he couldn't leave only wait.

"Mom, Dad, someone help me." He mumbled again he has never been this scared in his life and hated it. He was kidnapped and his left arm stabbed, he was lucky that's what they started with. He feared when they got back it would be worse.

After sitting there for 10 minutes he heard scraping on the floor as if something was moving with footsteps following it. He looked up to see Max, Dawn, and May. All 3 with smug looks on his face as if they already won.

"What do you want?" Akira slat at them

"It's not like you're going to tell where Zorua is so we're going to have our new Pokemon pry it out of you." May send sending out Mikachu. Just like him she was scared and clearly injured as soon as she saw Akira, she flew behind his head so the pokeball can't touch her.

"Mikachu where are the others?" He whispered so only she can head.

" **They were split between them, but luckily they are still in this region**." They were both happy to see each other. May however know what was going on and started telling her to search his memories to which she refused.

"She won't obey you bitch." Akira swore at her, he's never done so before and if his mother found out he might be tasting soap til he dies. "She not your Pokemon, She's my friend!" Akira yelled glaring at 3 of his kidnappers who didn't look scared. Mikachu knew why, while she was unconscious, they put a collar on her that limits her powers to mind reading so she couldn't help them also completely disabling her electricity.

"Mikachu can you get me out of here?"

"Sorry Akira but I can't they limited my psychic abilities and disabled my electricity." She told him not moving from her spot, however that didn't stop May from trying to return the disobedient Pokemon. The red beam came close every time and missed from her constantly dodging.

"Get in the ball you're my Pokemon now not that losers!" She yelled Mikachu who was angry at her best friend being called a loser and charged at May. Big mistake as the red beam hit her returning her to her pokeball.

"Mikachu!" The Ketchum boy yelled.

"The freak should learn who to listen to." Dawn said then glared at Akira holding her own pokeball and threw it.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower on Ketchum's kid!" the Jhoto fire starter released the flames at the boy engulfing him in the massive flame. The knife wedged in his arm started to melt inside of it and become a liquid while the hilt fell off of him and hit the floor. When the Flamethrower stopped a boy with 3rd degree burns and melted metal in his arm was now unconscious from the searing pain he just received.

 **(Ash)**

No matter what he did Ash couldn't get the bastard to talk so he got Mew to read his mind. Mew told him he could have saved a lot of time if Ash just let her.

"I can't believe I forgot to have you read his mind." Ash groaned dragging the unconscious Oak down the hall, people were giving him weird looks as he did it.

" **All you had to do was ask and I would have read his mind**." Mew told him playfully

" **Don't you usually go around reading minds despite what Ash tells you**?" Pikachu smirked looking at his mate.

"Nice to see you 2 are staying calm in this situation." Ash mumbled thinking they didn't hear him. Pikachu patted him on the back with his tail.

" **Don't worry Ash we'll find Akira and Mikachu and make them pay**." He told his trainer making him smile a bit then look at the unconscious Oak. He knew if he was left behind, he could warn the traitors.

"Mew teleport us home, even Oak." Mew was hesitant at first but complied when they arrived, they saw Gary comforting Lillie.

"Gary talk your grandfather upstairs with Leafanny and have him tied up." Ash told the Pallet Town native who nodded taking the old man with Leafanny by his side. Ash walked over to his wife who was pulled into an embrace.

"Akira, I can't believe they would do such a thing." She said as tears were flowing from her face. Ash partly blamed himself, dealing with Tobias when he should have been keeping an eye on his son.

"Don't worry I promise I'll find him and make them pay." Ash started trying to surpress his anger which turned into sadness with tears now going down his face. "I'll bring him home and make them pay and when I'm done." He looked at her with a smile. "Let's have a big dinner." Lillie while still crying at her son being kidnapped, she couldn't help but giggle at her husband's appetite.

"You better this is your fault." Lillie said, Ash would have felt hurt, but she is right. This is his fault; his past is coming back and it's using his son to get to him.

"I know and when this is over, I think Akira is going to need some serious counseling." The raven head champion told his wife who nodded in agreement.

Ash sat there comforting his wife for a while and explaining their son most likely will be hurt when he's found. She sat there mentally preparing herself for that and let go of him.

"Lillie I'm going to speak to Oak now." He said getting up leaving his wife there for a bit. While she wanted her husband with her, she knew he was doing what he can to get Akira back.

Ash walked upstairs passing Gary who told him Leafanny was upstairs making sure Oak wake up.

"Thanks." He said with Pikachu next to him. His was going to enjoy this when Mew read his mind, she saw him being tortured yesterday by the traitors. He'll make all of them feel 10 times Akira's pain.

Ash walked into the room where Oak was being held who was still unconscious. He reeled his foot back and kicked him square in the face walking him up. Samuel looked up and saw Ash looking down on him with an angry Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What do you want Ketchum?" Oak demanded not noting the situation he was in. Ash picked him up and threw him against the wall breaking several bones. Ash turned to Pikachu and nodded with a metallic sheen in his tail.

"When I first saw you bastards, I just wanted prison and humiliation as revenge." Ash started giving the old man a blank stare and an evil grin. "But you not only threatened my family, you also kidnapped my son and tortured him." He looked at Pikachu and nodded. "This is our revenge." Pikachu swung his tail at Oak neck slicing it off, Pikachu was getting ready to destroy the rest of it, but Ash stopped him and picked up the head and put it in a bag along with a few pokeballs. From the looks of it one of them was Sandslash.

" **Are you really keeping his head**?" Pikachu asked Ash nodded closing said bag. " **That's creepy**." Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt strong enough to destroy the body but that didn't go as planned. The body burst spreading Oak's blood and organs everywhere. Ash and Pikachu stood there covered in blood and guts looking sick and annoyed.

" **I think some got in my mouth**." Pikachu gagged for a minute before throwing up. Ash picked him up and took him to the bathroom before locking him inside.

"You know the drill. Don't come out til your clean. Or at least not covered in that." Ash said walking to make bedroom to grab a new set of cloths before getting the water types to help with the Oak situation.

"Damn that backfired." Ash mumbled walked down the stairs to the ranch. He was greeted with both confused and disgusted faces. He threw the pokeballs he stole from Oak and threw them revealing Akira's Sandslash, Oak's Hypno, and Oak's Ryhorn. He returned the later and let Sandslash enjoy his freedom from Oak.

" **Ash what happened**?" Charizard asked, he can smell it's not Ash's blood. As he dropped Oak's pokeballs and smashed them killing both Hypno and Ryhorn.

"Killing Oak backfired on me and Pikachu." Ash mumbled then looked at Squirtle, Totadile, and Dewott.

"Guys can you help me with something?" Some of the Pokemon were shocked Ash and Pikachu killed Oak even though Ash gave a specific order not to.

" **Yeah we'll help. But you should get yourself cleaned. You smell like shit**." Dewott said as all his Pokemon nodded simultaneously.

"That's what I was planning on doing." He said walking off but got another idea to use the information he received from Mew.

"This will work." He got on his computer and sent a certain picture. Even if they tried to get the police a picture of a head is little to nothing to go on especially if they are around it is cropped out.

 **(With Akira and the Traitors)**

"Where is he? Oak said he would be back by now." Clement said getting impatient, apparently, he forgot about the security cameras earlier and Oak was getting the footage removed.

"He wouldn't have had to leave if you remembered to disable the cameras." He turned towards Max who said that. "Besides we still have to get Dawn and Misty out if jail."

"I suppose your right." Clement sighed calling Brock, Cilan, and Iris to get their friends out.

"So, what do we do about him?" Max said referring to an unconscious Akira still chained to a chair.

"Professor Oak said not to do anything til we have Ash as well." May said keeping an eye on the boy.

"Why don't you try to check and see if he sent any messages." Max told him acting surprisingly patient.

Clement went through some messages to see if Oak left one for them. So far nothing until a new message showed up for them.

"That must be it." Serena said taking the mouse and clicking on it.

"What?" Max said shocked while everyone else looked sick. And a few screamed this was enough to wake Akira up and see the picture. He made no movements however except a weak smile. He knew his Dad was coming to save him.

"It even has a message. Your next." Clement read

"Well who's it from?" May asked scared of what could might happen.

"I don't know." Clement said trying to find where it came from but couldn't. "I don't understand how this can be possible." He was scared, there was a killer coming.

"What do we do?" Serena asked frantically hoping to escape the killer. Just then Trip walked in with Brock, Iris, Cilan, Misty, and Dawn.

"What's going on here?" Trip asked staring at the screen to seeing a decapitated Oak. "What the fuck."

"Trip where have you been?" May yelled

"Getting this damn thing to obey me." He said revealing Incineroar's pokeball. "Stupid cat doesn't know a good trainer if it's in front of one."

"I'm having the same problem with Mikachu." Akira was listening to this and was glad to know that none of his Pokemon will obey them.

"Anyway, what's going on? Why is Oak's head on the screen?" Iris asked hoping it was fake.

"Apparently he was killed, and the killer is coming for us next. Although I'm not sure how." Clement told them

"I like to see him try." Trip said with an arrogant smirk, he didn't care who this guy was there is no one stronger than him.

"He'll have to find us." Misty said then looked around. "Where are we exactly?"

"Aether Labs 5th basement." Clement answered. "This place has been abandoned for over 5 years due to suspicious activity. While the employees weren't arrested, they were brought in for questioning then released. After that this place was just forgotten.

"Maybe we can use what the scientists left here to protect us." Dawn said trying to sound smart. While she sounded dumber than a bag of hammers, they got what she was saying.

"Alright. I'll see if there's anything left, I can work with." Clement said going up the elevator.

 **(With Ash)**

Once he got done his shower and cleaned up the mess with the water types, he headed back down to the ranch to speak to Sandslash who was happy to be home.

" **Ash**!" A Zorua and Sandslash yelled running over to him both seemed to be in a better mood.

"Hey. So, are you both feeling better?" Ash asked with a smile

" **Yeah, but we're still worried about Akira and the rest of the team**." Sandslash answered looking down. Ash put his hands on the heads of both Pokemon in attempt to make them stop worrying.

"Don't worry, I'll save them and bring them home." Ash told them

" **Hey Ash**!" A yellow mouse said jumping onto his trainer's shoulder. He seemed to be in a better mood.

"Hey Pikachu." Being so close Ash could smell him. "Really? In the shower?" Ash groaned "Your cleaning the bathroom again when were done." Only a few bathrooms in his house and he doesn't want any of them smelling like sex.

" **She was coming on to me**." Pikachu said proudly

"Your pokeball is going to be coming onto you if you keep this up." The Ravener haired man threatened

" **Stupid Stupid Ash**." Pikachu sighed his jokes were as bad as his pep talks half the time.

"The fuck you call me?" He nearly yelled

"We should get going. Mew told me they should all be there at this time." Ash told his starter and went to grab a few Pokemon and Mewtwo. Pikachu went upstairs to Ash's room to grab a hat so he could use his Z-move.

Once everyone was ready Ash had Mew and Mewtwo teleport them to the traitor's location.

" **Aether Labs**?" Mew wondered

"Makes sense it has been abandoned for a while. But how did no one notice them?" Ash asked himself

"Ash I sense several people underneath the building. It may be possible the lab has a series of basements we weren't aware of." Mewtwo told him

"Thank you Mewtwo, Mew." He turned to Pikachu with a smile. "Ready bud?" Pikachu jumped off his shoulder as they did the set of poses for their Z-move.

" **10 million-volt Thunderbolt**!" They yelled as Pikachu jumped several feet in the air sending several different types of electricity at the building destroying and the basement with ease.

 **(With the traitors before Ash attacked)**

Clement still trying to find out where the email came from, but he had no luck. It's like whoever sent it is a skilled hacker. "Dammit, I have to find out who sent it. Maybe we can use the info to have him arrested for murder." He groaned he was at his breaking point now.

"Look it doesn't matter there's probably one of this guy against all if us. We can just overwhelm him with numbers." Brock suggested everyone realized he was right there were 10 of them not counting Delia.

"Then what are…." The building shook as sparks of electricity was going down the walls.

"What's going on?" Trip demanded none of the traitors knew. Akira however was awake this entire time and got excited when he saw the electricity going down the walls along with several loud noises from above. Akira turned to the traitors with a grin on his face.

"He's here! Dad's here to save me" He yelled getting everyone's attention Serena walked over to him with another weapon a saw, but this time Akira wasn't scared not even of death. If they kill him his father even let them die, he'll just put them through the worst torture he and the Pokemon can come up with.

Serena started up the saw about to cut his head off, but a beam fell through the ceiling smacking her forcing her to let go of the saw. Akira would be happy that his father was here or at the random beam if the saw wasn't in his arm cutting it off while Serena was out cold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed getting Ash's attention

"Infernape, Garchomp, Charizard your turn." Ash tapped his Keystone to trigger Garchomp's and Charizard's mega evolution. Charizard mega evolved into mega Charizard X now being a Fire/Dragon type. Garchomp(shit I forgot what it looked like. Just Google it)

"Infernape and Charizard use **Flamethrower** to melt the walls and beams we can't have any unnecessary deaths til we save Akira and the Pokemon. The Pokemon nodded and did so. Ash turned towards Garchomp, "Garchomp I want you to go down there and grab Akira, Trip, May, Brock, Cilan, and Delia" The Pseudo legendary Pokemon roared as it crashed through the rubble and grab the traitors Ash listed along with his son. It hard since they were all in the same room doing who knows what.

"Ash I got them, But Akira isn't in the best shape." Garchomp dropped the traitors who were unconscious for now as the ground/dragon type handed Akira over to Ash. When Ash saw him, he was feeling mixed emotions his son had 3rd degree burns, what looks like a melted piece of metal in the stub where his left arm was, and his left arm was gone. To his shock though his son was still alive and for some reason smiling.

"Guys keep an eye on the traitors, Mewtwo teleport me to the hospital." The Psychic type didn't waste time nodding he, Ash, and Akira vanished without a trace other than Akira's blood on the ground.

" **Pikachu we should search them for Mikachu and the others**." Mew suggested as she and Pikachu searched each traitor grabbing all of their pokeballs and handing them to Infernape who sent out each Pokemon.

" **Dad! Memma**!" The new mouse Pokemon yelled crashing into them tears going down her face. Incineroar and Lycanroc were in the best shape out of all his Pokemon. Leafeon was still in need of treatment as she hasn't been able to heal after the fight with Tobias.

The reunion didn't last long the traitors woke up and saw the Pokemon that attacked them. They recognized each one and knew who the assailant was.

"Ketchum did this." Trip growled then noticed all his and the traitors Pokemon were out.

"Max." May cried her brother was crushed by the rubble not just her but several of her friends as well. Ash's Pokemon wanted to tell the traitors off but none of them could speak their language. It frustrated them to no ends, most of all Pikachu he wanted to give them a piece of his mind before they were killed.

"If my worthless son left you here your as good as abandoned right?" Delia said walking up to Pikachu attempting to let him. "Why don't you all come with us." Pikachu was trying to form human words so he can help at them but was struggling.

"o..ff." A voice said everyone was confused at this strange voice even Ash's Pokemon who were all thinking that. Delia however saw Pikachu's mouth move slightly and thought she was hearing things.

"Yo.u hu..rt Ash. Too much." The voice said now everyone knows is Pikachu.

" **How is he talking**?" Garchomp asked dumbfounded

" **It's because Pikachus have a similar voice box as humans. Pikachu must have picked up bits and pieces from always being with Ash and memorized it**." Mew explained staring at her struggling Mate and went over to him with Mikachu.

" **Mew, Mikachu, Guys**." Pikachu said hoping they wouldn't see him as a freak for saying a few words in the human language.

" **It's fine Pikachu, we don't think any less of you**." Charizard stated knowing what Pikachu was thinking since they both knew Meowth's story.

"So, Ketchum's Pikachu is trying to be like Team Rocket's Meowth." Cilan sneered as Pikachu was about to iron tail him but Infernape stopped him.

" **This guy's mine**."

" **Fine but I kill Delia**." They were fine with that. Infernape ignited his body in flames and he curled up and started rolling towards the green haired man incinerating him several seconds after contact. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Delia's body destroying it and thankfully it didn't explode like Oak.

After a little while the Pokemon tuned this into a game they kill a traitor or their Pokemon til Ash gets back.


	10. The end?

After hearing about Akira's kidnapping Ash followed by Pikachu and Mew went to meet with Goodshow to talk for a bit.

" **Ash why are we going this way? Shouldn't we be focusing on finding those bastards**?" Pikachu asked he wants to find and kill them right away but was sure they weren't in the direction they were going.

"I'm talking to Goodshow about them but leaving a few things out. Like Akira being kidnapped." Ash told him

" **Well I hope it's fast I want to kill them. Taking my daughter will cost them dearly.** " Mew growled

"And you wonder why I never have you use your Z-move. Your power is terrifying already, besides both of you are coming with me to get revenge." Ash told her as they walked towards the door to Charles Goodshow's office.

"Sir I'm sorry but Charles is in a meeting right….Gah." A guard said but was cut off when Ash punched him in the stomach.

"Stay out of my way." He said to the other guards who pretended he wasn't there for their own safety. Ash walked through the door to see who he was having a meeting with but didn't go in instead he listened for a minute after hearing a certain name.

"Samuel I can't do that. That boy is a talented trainer just like his father. And if you don't let the boy go, I will be forced to call the authorities." Charles warned him, this made Ash raise an eyebrow. Apparently Oak just ratted himself out.

'Does Goodshow know what happened?' He thought about those words he heard. He was going to enter hearing Oak scoff but decided to wait and hear him out. 'This should be entertaining'

"That boy is a danger to both people and Pokemon just like his father. I kidnapped him for a reason to keep people safe from those like him. And once his father decides to play the so called hero, I'll have my trainers execute them both." Oak sneered unaware he was pissing of Ash more and more as he spoke.

"So that's why you want me to delete the footage of your trainers kidnapping Akira?" Goodshow said receiving a nod from the old Professor.

"Oak I have half a mind to remove your status as a professor and throw you into an asylum for admitting to several crimes…." He was about to continue but the door swung opened as Ash walked in. Looking at both Oak and Goodshow one with nothing but malice.

"Goodshow you won't do anything this is my problem. Oh, and I'm dropping out of the tournament and hoping you can keep what I'm about to do between us." Goodshow nodded in agreement given Samuel's intellect he could probably get out of an asylum in a week. He didn't need Ash to explain why he was dropping out of the tournament, but it was for the best the way he was now he'd most likely get disqualified for aggressive behavior.

"Now Oak." Ash grabbed his head and pulled it towards him. Pikachu did nothing to stop this as a matter of fact he wished he had popcorn right now. "Where's my son?"

 **(With Akira)**

The 11-year-old Ketchum boy woke up with excruciating pain in his arm. He looked around and saw he was alone.

"Must have figured I couldn't escape." Akira mumbled knowing they were right from him being stuck in a chair to a knife still wedged in his arm he couldn't leave only wait.

"Mom, Dad, someone help me." He mumbled again he has never been this scared in his life and hated it. He was kidnapped and his left arm stabbed, he was lucky that's what they started with. He feared when they got back it would be worse.

After sitting there for 10 minutes he heard scraping on the floor as if something was moving with footsteps following it. He looked up to see Max, Dawn, and May. All 3 with smug looks on his face as if they already won.

"What do you want?" Akira slat at them

"It's not like you're going to tell where Zorua is so we're going to have our new Pokemon pry it out of you." May send sending out Mikachu. Just like him she was scared and clearly injured as soon as she saw Akira, she flew behind his head so the pokeball can't touch her.

"Mikachu where are the others?" He whispered so only she can head.

" **They were split between them, but luckily they are still in this region**." They were both happy to see each other. May however know what was going on and started telling her to search his memories to which she refused.

"She won't obey you bitch." Akira swore at her, he's never done so before and if his mother found out he might be tasting soap til he dies. "She not your Pokemon, She's my friend!" Akira yelled glaring at 3 of his kidnappers who didn't look scared. Mikachu knew why, while she was unconscious, they put a collar on her that limits her powers to mind reading so she couldn't help them also completely disabling her electricity.

"Mikachu can you get me out of here?"

"Sorry Akira but I can't they limited my psychic abilities and disabled my electricity." She told him not moving from her spot, however that didn't stop May from trying to return the disobedient Pokemon. The red beam came close every time and missed from her constantly dodging.

"Get in the ball you're my Pokemon now not that losers!" She yelled Mikachu who was angry at her best friend being called a loser and charged at May. Big mistake as the red beam hit her returning her to her pokeball.

"Mikachu!" The Ketchum boy yelled.

"The freak should learn who to listen to." Dawn said then glared at Akira holding her own pokeball and threw it.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower on Ketchum's kid!" the Jhoto fire starter released the flames at the boy engulfing him in the massive flame. The knife wedged in his arm started to melt inside of it and become a liquid while the hilt fell off of him and hit the floor. When the Flamethrower stopped a boy with 3rd degree burns and melted metal in his arm was now unconscious from the searing pain he just received.

 **(Ash)**

No matter what he did Ash couldn't get the bastard to talk so he got Mew to read his mind. Mew told him he could have saved a lot of time if Ash just let her.

"I can't believe I forgot to have you read his mind." Ash groaned dragging the unconscious Oak down the hall, people were giving him weird looks as he did it.

" **All you had to do was ask and I would have read his mind**." Mew told him playfully

" **Don't you usually go around reading minds despite what Ash tells you**?" Pikachu smirked looking at his mate.

"Nice to see you 2 are staying calm in this situation." Ash mumbled thinking they didn't hear him. Pikachu patted him on the back with his tail.

" **Don't worry Ash we'll find Akira and Mikachu and make them pay**." He told his trainer making him smile a bit then look at the unconscious Oak. He knew if he was left behind, he could warn the traitors.

"Mew teleport us home, even Oak." Mew was hesitant at first but complied when they arrived, they saw Gary comforting Lillie.

"Gary talk your grandfather upstairs with Leafanny and have him tied up." Ash told the Pallet Town native who nodded taking the old man with Leafanny by his side. Ash walked over to his wife who was pulled into an embrace.

"Akira, I can't believe they would do such a thing." She said as tears were flowing from her face. Ash partly blamed himself, dealing with Tobias when he should have been keeping an eye on his son.

"Don't worry I promise I'll find him and make them pay." Ash started trying to surpress his anger which turned into sadness with tears now going down his face. "I'll bring him home and make them pay and when I'm done." He looked at her with a smile. "Let's have a big dinner." Lillie while still crying at her son being kidnapped, she couldn't help but giggle at her husband's appetite.

"You better this is your fault." Lillie said, Ash would have felt hurt, but she is right. This is his fault; his past is coming back and it's using his son to get to him.

"I know and when this is over, I think Akira is going to need some serious counseling." The raven head champion told his wife who nodded in agreement.

Ash sat there comforting his wife for a while and explaining their son most likely will be hurt when he's found. She sat there mentally preparing herself for that and let go of him.

"Lillie I'm going to speak to Oak now." He said getting up leaving his wife there for a bit. While she wanted her husband with her, she knew he was doing what he can to get Akira back.

Ash walked upstairs passing Gary who told him Leafanny was upstairs making sure Oak wake up.

"Thanks." He said with Pikachu next to him. His was going to enjoy this when Mew read his mind, she saw him being tortured yesterday by the traitors. He'll make all of them feel 10 times Akira's pain.

Ash walked into the room where Oak was being held who was still unconscious. He reeled his foot back and kicked him square in the face walking him up. Samuel looked up and saw Ash looking down on him with an angry Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What do you want Ketchum?" Oak demanded not noting the situation he was in. Ash picked him up and threw him against the wall breaking several bones. Ash turned to Pikachu and nodded with a metallic sheen in his tail.

"When I first saw you bastards, I just wanted prison and humiliation as revenge." Ash started giving the old man a blank stare and an evil grin. "But you not only threatened my family, you also kidnapped my son and tortured him." He looked at Pikachu and nodded. "This is our revenge." Pikachu swung his tail at Oak neck slicing it off, Pikachu was getting ready to destroy the rest of it, but Ash stopped him and picked up the head and put it in a bag along with a few pokeballs. From the looks of it one of them was Sandslash.

" **Are you really keeping his head**?" Pikachu asked Ash nodded closing said bag. " **That's creepy**." Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt strong enough to destroy the body but that didn't go as planned. The body burst spreading Oak's blood and organs everywhere. Ash and Pikachu stood there covered in blood and guts looking sick and annoyed.

" **I think some got in my mouth**." Pikachu gagged for a minute before throwing up. Ash picked him up and took him to the bathroom before locking him inside.

"You know the drill. Don't come out til your clean. Or at least not covered in that." Ash said walking to make bedroom to grab a new set of cloths before getting the water types to help with the Oak situation.

"Damn that backfired." Ash mumbled walked down the stairs to the ranch. He was greeted with both confused and disgusted faces. He threw the pokeballs he stole from Oak and threw them revealing Akira's Sandslash, Oak's Hypno, and Oak's Ryhorn. He returned the later and let Sandslash enjoy his freedom from Oak.

" **Ash what happened**?" Charizard asked, he can smell it's not Ash's blood. As he dropped Oak's pokeballs and smashed them killing both Hypno and Ryhorn.

"Killing Oak backfired on me and Pikachu." Ash mumbled then looked at Squirtle, Totadile, and Dewott.

"Guys can you help me with something?" Some of the Pokemon were shocked Ash and Pikachu killed Oak even though Ash gave a specific order not to.

" **Yeah we'll help. But you should get yourself cleaned. You smell like shit**." Dewott said as all his Pokemon nodded simultaneously.

"That's what I was planning on doing." He said walking off but got another idea to use the information he received from Mew.

"This will work." He got on his computer and sent a certain picture. Even if they tried to get the police a picture of a head is little to nothing to go on especially if they are around it is cropped out.

 **(With Akira and the Traitors)**

"Where is he? Oak said he would be back by now." Clement said getting impatient, apparently, he forgot about the security cameras earlier and Oak was getting the footage removed.

"He wouldn't have had to leave if you remembered to disable the cameras." He turned towards Max who said that. "Besides we still have to get Dawn and Misty out if jail."

"I suppose your right." Clement sighed calling Brock, Cilan, and Iris to get their friends out.

"So, what do we do about him?" Max said referring to an unconscious Akira still chained to a chair.

"Professor Oak said not to do anything til we have Ash as well." May said keeping an eye on the boy.

"Why don't you try to check and see if he sent any messages." Max told him acting surprisingly patient.

Clement went through some messages to see if Oak left one for them. So far nothing until a new message showed up for them.

"That must be it." Serena said taking the mouse and clicking on it.

"What?" Max said shocked while everyone else looked sick. And a few screamed this was enough to wake Akira up and see the picture. He made no movements however except a weak smile. He knew his Dad was coming to save him.

"It even has a message. Your next." Clement read

"Well who's it from?" May asked scared of what could might happen.

"I don't know." Clement said trying to find where it came from but couldn't. "I don't understand how this can be possible." He was scared, there was a killer coming.

"What do we do?" Serena asked frantically hoping to escape the killer. Just then Trip walked in with Brock, Iris, Cilan, Misty, and Dawn.

"What's going on here?" Trip asked staring at the screen to seeing a decapitated Oak. "What the fuck."

"Trip where have you been?" May yelled

"Getting this damn thing to obey me." He said revealing Incineroar's pokeball. "Stupid cat doesn't know a good trainer if it's in front of one."

"I'm having the same problem with Mikachu." Akira was listening to this and was glad to know that none of his Pokemon will obey them.

"Anyway, what's going on? Why is Oak's head on the screen?" Iris asked hoping it was fake.

"Apparently he was killed, and the killer is coming for us next. Although I'm not sure how." Clement told them

"I like to see him try." Trip said with an arrogant smirk, he didn't care who this guy was there is no one stronger than him.

"He'll have to find us." Misty said then looked around. "Where are we exactly?"

"Aether Labs 5th basement." Clement answered. "This place has been abandoned for over 5 years due to suspicious activity. While the employees weren't arrested, they were brought in for questioning then released. After that this place was just forgotten.

"Maybe we can use what the scientists left here to protect us." Dawn said trying to sound smart. While she sounded dumber than a bag of hammers, they got what she was saying.

"Alright. I'll see if there's anything left, I can work with." Clement said going up the elevator.

 **(With Ash)**

Once he got done his shower and cleaned up the mess with the water types, he headed back down to the ranch to speak to Sandslash who was happy to be home.

" **Ash**!" A Zorua and Sandslash yelled running over to him both seemed to be in a better mood.

"Hey. So, are you both feeling better?" Ash asked with a smile

" **Yeah, but we're still worried about Akira and the rest of the team**." Sandslash answered looking down. Ash put his hands on the heads of both Pokemon in attempt to make them stop worrying.

"Don't worry, I'll save them and bring them home." Ash told them

" **Hey Ash**!" A yellow mouse said jumping onto his trainer's shoulder. He seemed to be in a better mood.

"Hey Pikachu." Being so close Ash could smell him. "Really? In the shower?" Ash groaned "Your cleaning the bathroom again when were done." Only a few bathrooms in his house and he doesn't want any of them smelling like sex.

" **She was coming on to me**." Pikachu said proudly

"Your pokeball is going to be coming onto you if you keep this up." The Ravener haired man threatened

" **Stupid Stupid Ash**." Pikachu sighed his jokes were as bad as his pep talks half the time.

"The fuck you call me?" He nearly yelled

"We should get going. Mew told me they should all be there at this time." Ash told his starter and went to grab a few Pokemon and Mewtwo. Pikachu went upstairs to Ash's room to grab a hat so he could use his Z-move.

Once everyone was ready Ash had Mew and Mewtwo teleport them to the traitor's location.

" **Aether Labs**?" Mew wondered

"Makes sense it has been abandoned for a while. But how did no one notice them?" Ash asked himself

"Ash I sense several people underneath the building. It may be possible the lab has a series of basements we weren't aware of." Mewtwo told him

"Thank you Mewtwo, Mew." He turned to Pikachu with a smile. "Ready bud?" Pikachu jumped off his shoulder as they did the set of poses for their Z-move.

" **10 million-volt Thunderbolt**!" They yelled as Pikachu jumped several feet in the air sending several different types of electricity at the building destroying and the basement with ease.

 **(With the traitors before Ash attacked)**

Clement still trying to find out where the email came from, but he had no luck. It's like whoever sent it is a skilled hacker. "Dammit, I have to find out who sent it. Maybe we can use the info to have him arrested for murder." He groaned he was at his breaking point now.

"Look it doesn't matter there's probably one of this guy against all if us. We can just overwhelm him with numbers." Brock suggested everyone realized he was right there were 10 of them not counting Delia.

"Then what are…." The building shook as sparks of electricity was going down the walls.

"What's going on?" Trip demanded none of the traitors knew. Akira however was awake this entire time and got excited when he saw the electricity going down the walls along with several loud noises from above. Akira turned to the traitors with a grin on his face.

"He's here! Dad's here to save me" He yelled getting everyone's attention Serena walked over to him with another weapon a saw, but this time Akira wasn't scared not even of death. If they kill him his father even let them die, he'll just put them through the worst torture he and the Pokemon can come up with.

Serena started up the saw about to cut his head off, but a beam fell through the ceiling smacking her forcing her to let go of the saw. Akira would be happy that his father was here or at the random beam if the saw wasn't in his arm cutting it off while Serena was out cold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed getting Ash's attention

"Infernape, Garchomp, Charizard your turn." Ash tapped his Keystone to trigger Garchomp's and Charizard's mega evolution. Charizard mega evolved into mega Charizard X now being a Fire/Dragon type. Garchomp(shit I forgot what it looked like. Just Google it)

"Infernape and Charizard use **Flamethrower** to melt the walls and beams we can't have any unnecessary deaths til we save Akira and the Pokemon. The Pokemon nodded and did so. Ash turned towards Garchomp, "Garchomp I want you to go down there and grab Akira, Trip, May, Brock, Cilan, and Delia" The Pseudo legendary Pokemon roared as it crashed through the rubble and grab the traitors Ash listed along with his son. It hard since they were all in the same room doing who knows what.

"Ash I got them, But Akira isn't in the best shape." Garchomp dropped the traitors who were unconscious for now as the ground/dragon type handed Akira over to Ash. When Ash saw him, he was feeling mixed emotions his son had 3rd degree burns, what looks like a melted piece of metal in the stub where his left arm was, and his left arm was gone. To his shock though his son was still alive and for some reason smiling.

"Guys keep an eye on the traitors, Mewtwo teleport me to the hospital." The Psychic type didn't waste time nodding he, Ash, and Akira vanished without a trace other than Akira's blood on the ground.

" **Pikachu we should search them for Mikachu and the others**." Mew suggested as she and Pikachu searched each traitor grabbing all of their pokeballs and handing them to Infernape who sent out each Pokemon.

" **Dad! Memma**!" The new mouse Pokemon yelled crashing into them tears going down her face. Incineroar and Lycanroc were in the best shape out of all his Pokemon. Leafeon was still in need of treatment as she hasn't been able to heal after the fight with Tobias.

The reunion didn't last long the traitors woke up and saw the Pokemon that attacked them. They recognized each one and knew who the assailant was.

"Ketchum did this." Trip growled then noticed all his and the traitors Pokemon were out.

"Max." May cried her brother was crushed by the rubble not just her but several of her friends as well. Ash's Pokemon wanted to tell the traitors off but none of them could speak their language. It frustrated them to no ends, most of all Pikachu he wanted to give them a piece of his mind before they were killed.

"If my worthless son left you here your as good as abandoned right?" Delia said walking up to Pikachu attempting to let him. "Why don't you all come with us." Pikachu was trying to form human words so he can help at them but was struggling.

"o..ff." A voice said everyone was confused at this strange voice even Ash's Pokemon who were all thinking that. Delia however saw Pikachu's mouth move slightly and thought she was hearing things.

"Yo.u hu..rt Ash. Too much." The voice said now everyone knows is Pikachu.

" **How is he talking**?" Garchomp asked dumbfounded

" **It's because Pikachus have a similar voice box as humans. Pikachu must have picked up bits and pieces from always being with Ash and memorized it**." Mew explained staring at her struggling Mate and went over to him with Mikachu.

" **Mew, Mikachu, Guys**." Pikachu said hoping they wouldn't see him as a freak for saying a few words in the human language.

" **It's fine Pikachu, we don't think any less of you**." Charizard stated knowing what Pikachu was thinking since they both knew Meowth's story.

"So, Ketchum's Pikachu is trying to be like Team Rocket's Meowth." Cilan sneered as Pikachu was about to iron tail him but Infernape stopped him.

" **This guy's mine**."

" **Fine but I kill Delia**." They were fine with that. Infernape ignited his body in flames and he curled up and started rolling towards the green haired man incinerating him several seconds after contact. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Delia's body destroying it and thankfully it didn't explode like Oak.

After a little while the Pokemon tuned this into a game they kill a traitor or their Pokemon til Ash gets back.


End file.
